


如何与你的丈夫重燃爱火

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU的拉二闪，笨蛋夫夫包括帝二世、枪弓枪等，盖提亚、所罗门（罗曼）出没第一部已完结，第二部已构思完





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“说说你们是什么时候认识的吧？”

 

咕哒子推了下眼镜，以掩饰她擦掉冷汗的动作。作为迦勒底本周仅剩的心理医生，她不得不肩负起接受这对同志夫夫咨询的重任。

 

金发的那位叫吉尔伽美什，在用一个鼻哼作为对咕哒子打招呼的回应后，便抱起手臂翘着腿坐在沙发上。而黑发的这位自称是奥兹曼迪亚斯，相比他丈夫吉尔伽美什，他看上去要待人亲近些。只是这身体前倾、十指交叉置于微开的双腿上的霸气坐姿，倒是叫咕哒子有些被上司训话的错觉。

 

“五年前。”奥兹曼迪亚斯率先回答道。

 

而吉尔伽美什用慑人的红眸斜了他一眼，一字一顿道：“六年前。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯举起双手，妥协道：“五或六年前。”

 

又一滴冷汗自咕哒子额角流下，看来这对夫夫间的矛盾，比她想象得要大。助手玛修在此刻敲了敲门，端着托盘送进来三杯红茶，舒缓了房间里的气氛。

 

咕哒子感激涕零地看着自己的后辈，温柔可靠的少女朝她眨眨眼睛，让迦勒底临时上任的心理医生有了些信心。咕哒子抿了口红茶，学着奥兹曼迪亚斯的样子将十指交叠放在桌上。她清了清嗓子：“很多夫妻或是夫夫都会遇到这方面的问题，所以请你们不要紧张或是太过防备。那么，如果生活是十分制，请问你给你的生活打几分？”

 

吉尔伽美什似乎对眼前这个突然增强了气场的医生来了些兴致，他歪了下脑袋：“八分。”

 

这一次奥兹曼迪亚斯看上去有些坐不住了，他先是看了看咕哒子，又看了看微扬着下巴的吉尔伽美什，再次妥协道：“八分。”

 

“好的。”咕哒子点点头，在奥兹曼迪亚斯的名字上画了个圈——他也许是解决这对夫夫问题的突破点，“接下来这个问题可能会让你们有些不适，但这是咨询的一部分，所以请见谅。请问你们的性生活有多频繁？”

 

尽管提前给了警告，吉尔伽美什依旧是一副被冒犯到了的样子。他皱紧眉头，但他的丈夫抢先一步化解了危机。

 

“我不太懂这个问题，如果也按照十分制来计算，一分是代表很少，还是完全没有？”

 

“哼，”吉尔伽美什从鼻子里发出嘲讽，“零分才是完全没有吧？”

 

咕哒子在心里叹了口气，放宽了条件：“就说说这周吧。”

 

“包括周末？”奥兹曼迪亚斯在做最后的挣扎。

 

心理医生点点头，紧接着，尴尬的沉默蔓延在房间里。他们二人不论是谁，都没办法把“零分”这个答案讲出口。

 

“说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”咕哒子又喝了口红茶，换了个问题。

 

这个问题明显让二人放松了下来。吉尔伽美什短促地笑了一下：“那是在哥伦比亚。”

 

“波哥大。”奥兹曼迪亚斯又补了一句，“五年前。”

 

“六年前。”吉尔伽美什几乎是在咬牙切齿。

 

好吧，咕哒子垂眼在本子上记录道：五或六年前——一对记不清自己什么时候认识对方的夫夫。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

****哥伦比亚，波哥大，五或六年前** **

****

****

 

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯走得很快，可身后两个早就盯上他的警察依旧紧随其后。

 

黑皮肤的男人贴着一位女士挤进旋转门内，朝对方的男伴露出歉意的微笑。经过垃圾桶时，他又借着别人的遮掩扔掉了耳机。搜查来得比他想象中要快，酒店里所有成双成对的客人都被请回了房间。

 

“先生，请出示您的护照。”

 

警察锲而不舍，而奥兹曼迪亚斯皱起眉，困惑地比划着，表示自己听不懂他们的话。对方用蹩脚的英语又重复了一遍，这一次，奥兹发现了另一个落单的人。

 

一个金发的男人独自倚在吧台上，上身穿着简单的白衣，身下倒是条相当性感的蛇纹皮裤。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手悄悄搭上别在腰间的枪，但比起杀出一条路来，他暂且寄希望于这个背对着他的陌生人。

 

而几乎是顺了他的心意，另一位警察同样注意到了这位落单的金发旅客。那人被锲而不舍地追问着，终究是转过了身子。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯对上了一双勾人的赤瞳，眸子的主人皮肤白皙、五官精致，纤细的脖子上带着耀眼的黄金饰品。由于烦躁，金色的眉毛微微皱起。对上奥兹曼迪亚斯的视线时，陌生人愣了几秒，随即玩味般地挑高了一边眉毛。

 

说不上是何种默契，二人朝着彼此走去。奥兹曼迪亚斯一手揽上对方的腰——对男人来讲，这腰真是细得过分了——朝警察解释道，他们俩是一起的。

 

跟着惊慌失措的旅客们赶回房间的路上，他始终没有放开这陌生人的腰。奥兹曼迪亚斯是不相信一见钟情的，但现在看来，只是他在此之前都没遇到对的人罢了。其他旅客纷纷选择了更为安全的楼梯，唯有他们俩，进了相对封闭的电梯。

 

“你的房间在几楼？”

 

“顶楼。”

 

陌生人伸出好看的手指，按亮了顶楼的按钮。他靠着电梯侧壁，笑容阴晴不明：“你可真是大胆啊，竟然跟我这样的陌生人回房间。”

 

深色皮肤的男人同样抱着手臂靠在电梯里，回应道：“大胆的人是你才对，竟然就这么带着我这个陌生人回了房间。奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

 

“吉尔伽美什。”

 

他们愣了几秒钟，说不上是谁先动起来的。但反应过来的时候，两个人的嘴唇已经贴在一起了。奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得不可思议，而吉尔伽美什也同样。他们天生就有一副好皮相，可以说是情场经验丰富。但就这样在电梯里和一个几分钟前刚刚见面、几秒钟前刚刚交换名字的陌生人搞到一起，在这事发生前他们俩谁都不会相信——不仅如此，吉尔伽美什多半还会暴跳如雷。

 

电梯声“叮”地响起，他们吻得难解难分，几乎是一路从墙壁上滚到房间里。奥兹曼迪亚斯要比对方矮上几公分，可这并不耽误他一边把对方压到门板上、一边在裤兜里摸着房卡。

 

门毫无预兆地向里打开，他护住了那颗金色的脑袋，与身下的吉尔伽美什一同跌到地上。但顶层作为整个酒店最昂贵、最豪华的套房，自然铺着价值不菲的手工地毯。柔软的织物让他们并未感觉到疼痛。不，也许应该说，在这种情况下，疼痛完全可以被忽略了。

 

吉尔伽美什的金发散在红色的地毯上，和他的眼睛十分相配。原本白皙的脸泛起红晕，但笑容依旧桀骜张扬。

 

“你真是，”奥兹曼迪亚斯忍不住亲吻他的眼睑，“像黄金一样耀眼啊。”

 

被夸赞的人由下自上地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯金色的瞳孔，里面满是他自己的脸。深色皮肤的男人穿了件黑色的衬衫，本就开得很低的领口更是因为这番折腾而乱作一团，露出里面做工精美的黄金饰品。健壮的胸膛布着一层薄汗，看起来像是在发光。

 

双腿夹上对方的腰肢，吉尔伽美什一个用力互换了他们的位置。他低下头：“你这家伙才是吧，简直像太阳一样。”

 

这句话不知哪里叫奥兹曼迪亚斯兴奋起来，他撑着上身坐起，手掌托住吉尔伽美什的臀部，前倾身体便由跪坐站了起来。被抱住的人因这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，手臂不知何时揽住了后者的脖子。这举动显然对深色皮肤的男人很受用，他略微粗暴地将自己的床伴扔在床上，便脱掉了衬衫。吉尔伽美什微微扬起头，似乎在看他能翻出什么花样来。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯爬上床，帮着吉尔伽美什脱掉了那件领口大开的上衣，露出饱满的胸肌和紧实的腹部。对方和他一样锻炼得当，肌肉的手感让人止不住地流连触碰。

 

脱掉那条紧身的皮裤费了点儿功夫，可谁能嫌弃圣诞节礼物的包装呢？

 

趁着奥兹曼迪亚斯脱光自己的空档，吉尔伽美什翻身去拿放在床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套。然而还没等他转过身子，热气就罩上了他的后背。他颇有效率的床伴正用半勃的性器摩擦着自己的股缝，而细碎的亲吻正一个个落在肩部与后颈上。

 

冰凉的黄金首饰被夹在两人中间，不消片刻就变得温热起来。对方的手滑过他的手臂，拿走了那瓶润滑。

 

粘稠微凉的液体被人以极度浪费的方式自上倒下，打湿了吉尔伽美什的屁股，也弄湿了奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器。他们两人都没花心思在前戏上，这也是件稀奇的事——毕竟吉尔伽美什向来追求愉悦，而奥兹曼迪亚斯是个贴心的床伴。

 

手指扩张的时间都让人无法忍受，直到真正插入，二人才长舒了一口气。

 

窗外黑烟滚滚，不时有巨大的爆炸声响起。但吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯谁都没去在意，他们急得连套子都没带，哪里还会去管这个？

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“敬死里逃生。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯举着酒杯，坐在不算干净的汽油桶上。旅客们正在庆祝劫后余生，男男女女就着舞曲扭动着身体。

 

“哼，这般拙劣的祝酒词也就只能和这种不入流的酒相配了。”

 

吉尔伽美什虽都面露不悦之色，却也勉为其难地举起了杯子。他们做了几次，再度睁开眼时天幕已然降临。深色皮肤的男人拉着自己不情愿动弹的床伴，解决晚餐后便来了这里。虽然对彼此几乎是没有半分了解——身体上的除外，可两人似乎都非常满意于这样的状况。

 

但奥兹曼迪亚斯在这方面似乎处于领先位置，至少他已知晓，吉尔伽美什虽不是个计较之人，却还是有几分娇生惯养的。

 

酒液被送入口中，喉结在白皙纤细的脖子上移动。奥兹曼迪亚斯咂了咂舌头，这般美妙的人，就算是神灵也会嫉妒吧。他想起凯尔特人的说法，吉尔伽美什想必就是那“神所爱者”。

 

“切，”吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，眼中却多了几分赞赏，“没想到你这家伙还有些品味。”

 

深色皮肤的男人带着几分得意之色，从口袋中拿出了自己的便携酒壶。他只是向吧台讨了两个杯子，倒进去的却是自己的酒。

 

“你可别忘了，你自己也是我的品味之一。”

 

被呛的人愣了一下，随后拧紧两道细长的金色眉毛。奥兹曼迪亚斯并不是个毒舌的家伙，只是和吉尔伽美什在一起，他就忍不住想看对方露出除了趾高气扬以外的表情。明明长着一张好看的脸，却总是摆出一副高傲的样子。虽然对方也确实是个高傲的人，但像这样因为生气而泛红脸颊、瞪大眼睛，也着实让他喜欢。

 

若是有第三个人在场，大概会告诉奥兹曼迪亚斯，他已经完全陷进去了。

 

“你是想打架吗？！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯老实地摇了摇头：“打架就算了，倒是有些想跳舞。”

 

说罢，他便站起身，还顺势拉起了吉尔伽美什。后者看上去依旧面色不善，但还是跟着他在音乐中摇摆了几下。当然，那被踩的几脚，奥兹曼迪亚斯完全可以忽略不计。

 

“你还真是耀眼啊，黄金的。”

 

他盯着吉尔伽美什的脸，那金发的色泽甚至比他颈子上的金饰都要耀眼。红色的眸子慵懒地半掩着，锐气少了大半。但哪怕像现在这样刻意收敛起来，吉尔伽美什也依旧引人注目。奥兹曼迪亚斯有些不悦周围的目光，颇具占有性地揽上了怀中人的腰。

 

“这是什么绰号啊，”吉尔伽美什不满地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，但对方金色的瞳孔是如此明亮，叫他忍不住笑了起来：“你自己才是吧，太阳的，小心被烧坏脑子。”

 

了解吉尔伽美什的人若是此刻在场，大概也要呜呼哀嚎了——他不暴打对方一顿反而是跟着跳舞，想必是已经被烧坏了脑子。

 

雷声隆隆响起，雨水先是一滴一滴落下，接着便如瓢泼一般从天而降。

 

旅客们惊叫着快步跑进屋内，但吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯却都没有退让的意思。他们兴致正起，区区一场雨实在是难减热情。但雨水打得他们睁不开眼睛，因此，奥兹曼迪亚斯有拉着吉尔伽美什坐回他们最开始的空油桶上。只不过这一次，他搂着吉尔伽美什的腰让他跨坐在自己大腿上。

 

雨水落进了酒杯中，还剩下大半的酒想必是不能喝了。

 

索性，奥兹曼迪亚斯打开酒壶，将酒直接倒进嘴里。他吻上吉尔伽美什的嘴，口感上佳的酒液被推来搡去，落在了吉尔伽美什胸膛上，让几乎已经变得透明的白色织物染上颜色。

 

一金一红的两对眼睛看着彼此，暗沉的情欲在其中翻滚。

 

 

 

轰的一声巨响，把吉尔伽美什从睡梦中惊醒过来。首先感到的是腰部的酸软与臀部的不适，他愣了几秒，随即转头去看身边的位置。

 

别说人影，就连余温都消失得一干二净。

 

无名的怒火蔓上心头，但更多的却是失落——这感觉很少见，毕竟对方充其量只能算是个趣味相投的露水情人。吉尔伽美什摸起床头柜上的手机，打算让恩奇都帮他订一张机票。但翻电话簿时他又犹豫了一下，他有些想给自己的妈妈宁孙打个电话。

 

可若是真的打了，他又不知该说些什么。心一横，他还是拨通了号码。若是用这样的心情回公司，他准会被埃梅洛伊那家伙以消极怠工之名念死。

 

“妈妈......”

 

电话刚接通不久，奥兹曼迪亚斯就回来了。他手里端着装有报纸和早餐的托盘，心下想着要给吉尔伽美什个惊喜。但在门口听到自己的名字，他便停下了步子。

 

他听到吉尔在电话那边叫了妈妈，也听见他在提和自己相遇的事，当下心中便泛起无名的喜悦。可见，在吉尔伽美什心中，他奥兹曼迪亚斯也是个非同一般的存在。早上他夹着和摩西通话的手机，蹲在地上挤牛奶时，心中还有些担忧。

 

摩西听闻奥兹要订两张机票，便询问了关于吉尔伽美什的事。在他说出挚友已经沦陷之前，便听到了那边诡异的牛叫声。

 

不祥的预告从脊背向上窜，摩西当即便询问拉美西斯二世究竟在做什么。那边奥兹曼迪亚斯不以为然，告诉他自己正在挤牛奶、打算给吉尔伽美什做一顿早饭。摩西愣了几秒钟，落下一句“你完了，奥兹曼迪亚斯！”后，便挂断了电话。但万幸的是，两张头等舱电子机票的预定号码还是在几分钟后发到了他的手机上。

 

眼下吉尔伽美什正给自己的妈妈打着电话，奥兹曼迪亚斯心下窃喜——看来完的人还不止他一个。

 

调整了一下呼吸和表情，深色皮肤的男人闲庭信步地回了房间。吉尔伽美什一看到他回来，便匆匆挂断了电话。心情就这样随着这个男人的出现再度好转，可尽管是高兴的，向来别扭的吉尔伽美什也对自己竟然因为这个就高兴起来而心生不爽。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯把托盘放到床上，自己拿了杯咖啡站到一边。

 

“酒店里的服务生都跑了，我费了不少力气才弄到这些吃的，就连牛奶都是现挤的。”

 

一听这话，原本正端着杯子想要喝一口牛奶的吉尔伽美什犹豫了一下，见奥兹曼迪亚斯正倚着被炸得少了一半的墙壁看风景，才悻悻放下杯子。

 

“我打算今天回去，你呢？”

 

“机票已经定好了，我们俩的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯走过来，没忍住亲了亲窝在白色被子里的吉尔伽美什。对方白瓷般的皮肤上印着欢爱的痕迹，一想到那都是自己留下的，他竟然还有些骄傲。

 

“我说你啊，好歹给我喝一口牛奶啊。”

 

“才不要。”

 

 

 

和摩西设想得不同，他本以为回国落地后，两人这段异国之情就会自然而然地结束，但没想到还有愈演愈烈的架势。

 

他拿着文件进入拉美西斯落下百叶的办公室时，才发现这家伙不知何时又溜了出去。

 

陷入同样状况的还有恩奇都，脾气向来不错的绿发青年在寻找吉尔无果后，便只能打电话给宁孙诉苦。但那边宁孙露出微笑，告诉他吉尔大概是恋爱了。恩奇都瞪大眼睛，毫不犹豫地撬了班赶到养母一般存在的女人家去八卦。等到埃梅洛伊发现时，着实是太晚了。

 

 

 

“早知道是和你这家伙来这种地方，我才不会从公司里跑出来。”

 

吉尔伽美什任由奥兹曼迪亚斯拉着，不太情愿地走在游乐场里。但知道对方跟自己一样是偷跑出来的，便也没那么火大了。他们回国后并没断了联系，现在，吉尔伽美什知道对方跟自己一样——最起码跟自己表面一样——是一家小公司的董事，算是年轻有为。而且最完美的一点是，经常出差。

 

“约会的意义不就在于惊喜吗？”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯喝着游乐场里廉价的饮料，笑嘻嘻的样子让吉尔伽美什气不起来。

 

“你还有脸管这个叫约会？！”

 

他把手里的冰淇淋举到对方眼前，劣质的奶油中甚至还有一些颗粒。奥兹曼迪亚斯就着他的手吃了一口，决定不告诉吉尔他的舌头上沾了冰淇淋的色素。

 

“先生们，要不要玩射击？来比试一把吧！”

 

射击摊位的老板朝他们问道，他老早就注意到了这一对衣着不凡的同志情侣。两人都戴着贵重的黄金饰品，来这种人多的地方还这副打扮，也不怕被抢。

 

“要玩吗？”深色皮肤的男人从口袋里掏着钱，“先告诉你一下，我可是很厉害的。”

 

“哼！”吉尔伽美什一把将钱拍在桌子上，“你才是，输了可不要哭鼻子。”

 

两人几乎是同时端起枪，姿势挑不出任何毛病。无论是固定靶还是移动靶，枪枪弹无虚发。老板擦了把冷汗，胜负一时间竟是难解难分。不，老板看了眼自己的奖品，照他俩这种玩法，所有的东西都得被赢走。

 

最终，吉尔伽美什抱着毛茸茸的狮子玩偶，奥兹曼迪亚斯则抱着一只小斯芬克斯玩偶。

 

“哼，没想到最终竟然打成了平手。”吉尔伽美什将下巴抵在狮子头顶，“你还挺有两下子嘛，太阳的。”

 

“你也不赖啊，黄金的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯突然抬手抚上了吉尔伽美什的脸，“别动。”

 

“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

 

“不，你舌头上有冰淇淋的色素。”

 

“你这个混蛋！竟然现在才告诉我？！”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

“可你当真决定要和他结婚了？”

 

伊斯坎达尔抱着手臂站在擂台外，看着平常所向披靡的挚友被揍得苦于招架。这可真不像他，结实的红发男人皱起眉头，他有点儿不习惯这样浑身泛着欢乐傻气的奥兹曼迪亚斯，但并不是不喜欢。

 

“那是当然！”

 

就在他回头答话的空挡，陪练又揍了他一拳。现在伊斯坎达尔才微笑起来，他想看看拉美西斯二世怎么顶着这么一张脸去开董事会了。

 

“那你的工作怎么办？他知道你到底是做什么的吗？”

 

“他不会发现的！”奥兹曼迪亚斯对此相当自信，“他和我一样经常出差。”

 

“吉尔他啊，虽然脾气稍微有点儿臭，但你见了他就会发现这根本不是问题。况且我也完全能招架得了。”

 

这么说来，你不就是个颜控嘛——红发的男人翻了个白眼。

 

“他是个挺矛盾的人，你会感觉他疯得、狂得不行，但最要命的是他有时候又会说出一些非常有哲理的话，认真起来的时候真是让人一丁点儿都把持不住。而且啊，他第二天就打电话把和我相遇的事告诉他妈妈了。虽然这么形容很不好，但他实在是太可爱了。我已经想好了，伊斯坎达尔，我一定要和吉尔伽美什结婚！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯被按在擂台上，强忍着一条手臂被向后折的痛苦，尽其所能地郑重其事道。被点到名字的人叹了口气，决定亲眼见到吉尔伽美什后再做评定。

 

毕竟从被爱情冲昏头脑的奥兹嘴里说出来的，只能让人觉得他的未婚夫——神秘的吉尔伽美什——是个长得非常好看、但脾气不好、性格又有些奇怪的妈宝男。但一想到摩西痛心疾首地告诉他堂堂拉美西斯二世肯屈身为他挤牛奶，想必这人也是相当了不得的。

 

 

 

“哼，你这家伙竟然也有要结婚的一天。”

 

埃梅洛伊翘着腿，剪裁合身的西装勾勒出挺拔的身姿。他一手推着眼镜，另一只手端着茶杯。那边吉尔伽美什四肢大开、仰躺在座椅子上，怎么看，都是埃梅洛伊更像是准备好要去结婚的那个。

 

“明明连儿子都有了的人有什么资格说我。”吉尔伽美什向后仰着头，透过玻璃清晰可见，埃梅洛伊收养的红发小鬼正在和恩奇都过招——对方年纪虽小，动作却有模有样。

 

向来一丝不苟的黑发男人顺着同事的目光望过去，藏在杯子后的嘴唇弯了个弧度。亚历山大举着练习用的短剑，进攻不成后迅速矮下身子躲过一击。他完全不担心让恩奇都担任陪练，这个绿色头发的青年到现在都能留下吉尔伽美什身边忍受他的臭脾气，可见其性格究竟有多好了。

 

也不知道那个奥兹曼迪亚斯能不能忍受得了吉尔的性格，埃梅洛伊放下杯子，心中更担忧的却是另一件事。

 

他习惯性地推了下眼镜，说道：“你的那个未婚夫，简直堪称完美。”

 

他们早就把奥兹曼迪亚斯的家底查了个清，对方虽算不上是白手起家，但年纪轻轻就靠自己的力量做到这种程度，也着实是个精英了。更别说那几乎是出自神之手的俊美样貌，简直给人一种只有他才能配得上吉尔伽美什的错觉。

 

“那是自然，毕竟是我亲自挑选的人。”

 

猩红的眸子里满是狂气，但就连吉尔伽美什自己都分不清，他就是在为自己挑中这个人骄傲，还是为奥兹曼迪亚斯骄傲。

 

埃梅洛伊无语地看着他，就算他清楚对方本就高傲的个性，但也忍不住为这厚脸皮咂舌。

 

“我是说，他连工作都与你如此契合，未免太过完美了。”他顿了下，接着说道，“你要怎么告诉他你的工作和身份？隐瞒他一辈子吗？”

 

他看出吉尔伽美什已经有些不耐烦了——毕竟他可不是因为别人的几句话就能改变心意的人——但也看出他确实是在思考这些问题。做他们这行的，总是喜欢刨根问底。一个人太干净、或是太不干净，都不是什么好事。

 

“这些事就等他发现的时候再说吧，不过他经常出差，想必是不会发现的。”吉尔伽美什坐直身子，“若是他跟我有一丝一毫的不合适，我都不会跟他结婚的。”

 

那边训练室的门已打开，亚历山大风风火火地朝着自己的监护人跑了过来。因此吉尔伽美什加快了语速，想结束这场对话：“你的意思我懂，埃梅洛伊，但这点小事我自己还是能处理得好的。奥兹那家伙啊，我意外地能忍受他呢。”

 

不，我倒觉得是对方忍受你多一点。

 

这话埃梅洛伊还是没说出口的，亚历山大跑到他面前，还属于少年的稚嫩脸颊挂满汗水。他看出这孩子有一肚子话想说，但因为礼貌，他还是先打了声招呼。

 

“老师，吉尔叔叔。”

 

“叫什么叔叔啊你这臭小鬼！”

 

拳头不轻不重地砸上红发少年的头顶，吉尔伽美什被气到几乎在额头上爆出十字路口。亚历山大捂着头：“对不起吉尔哥哥，见到你我太兴奋了啦！”

 

正想为这拙劣的谎言再补上一个拳头之际，吉尔伽美什自己的头就遭到了同样的对待。恩奇都笑眯眯地收回手，坐在了挚友旁边。他的声音听不出半点生气，可被打的人却觉得头疼得要命。

 

“真是的，怎么能欺负小孩子呢，吉尔。”

 

埃梅洛伊掏出手帕替亚历山大擦汗，从小看着他长大，当然知道这小子是故意去招惹吉尔伽美什的。那边被打的人只能抱着脑袋生闷气，毕竟有宁孙罩着，他也不敢欺负恩奇都。

 

只是，这以后和吉尔伽美什毫不顾虑地相处的人，恐怕就要变成奥兹曼迪亚斯了吧。

 

 

 

直到二人结婚当天，伊斯坎达尔才得以亲眼见到吉尔伽美什。

 

这实在不能怪他不关心朋友，而是奥兹这混蛋在跟他说完这事的第三天就送来了结婚请帖，而婚礼则定在当周的周末。

 

似乎几天之内，两人就置办了一套在他们公司路途之间的新房、更是联系了附近的神父和教堂。就连家具、礼服、蛋糕这种繁杂到似乎永远都处理不完的小事也被高效地筹备妥当了。当伊斯坎达尔看着穿衣镜里正装打扮、准备去参加婚礼的自己时，还觉得这一切像是做梦一样。

 

当然，看到身着白色礼装的吉尔伽美什时，他也确实觉得自己像是在做梦。

 

如果说奥兹曼迪亚斯仅仅是挤了次牛奶就能和这样的人结婚，那伊斯坎达尔真心觉得他是捡了天大的便宜。此刻奥兹正和吉尔伽美什的母亲说着话，平日的狂气消失得无影无踪。这对新人站在一起，着实是光彩炫目、羡煞旁人。

 

那边对外宣称作为公司大股东的摩西，正和一位绿发青年谈着话。不知怎地，伊斯坎达尔倒是感受到了两人之间欲哭无泪、相见恨晚的氛围。

 

他正琢磨着自己该去哪里，就感觉大腿被撞了一下。一声稚嫩的“哎呦”响起，他一低头，是个正捂着额头的小孩。伊斯坎达尔一愣，这孩子，竟然有头跟自己一样的红发。不同的是，这孩子还扎了个俏皮的小辫子。

 

“对不起，先生。”

 

还没等他作出回应，这孩子就主动道了歉。伊斯坎达尔蹲下身，刚想揉揉他的头，就听到一道淡漠清冷的男声。

 

“抱歉，跟您添麻烦了，先生。”

 

大个子的红发男人和小个子的红发男孩同时抬起头，逆光中埃梅洛伊身形颀长，气质独特。亚历山大扑过去抱住老师的大腿，伊斯坎达尔呆愣地摸着后脑勺站起身——这，感觉刚刚好像有哪里突然被戳中了呢，糟糕。

 

但失落感转势从心头盘旋生起，看来是父子了呢。

 

“老师！”

 

男孩激动地叫了一声，也让伊斯坎达尔重新看到了希望。黑发男人揉揉他的红发，声音虽仍是淡淡的，却多了一丝不易察觉的温柔：“要注意礼节，亚历山大。”

 

这......可真是个美妙的人啊。如果说吉尔伽美什是太阳的话，那这名男子，就是既温润又清冷的月光。但太阳那般能够灼伤人的存在，果然还是更适合奥兹曼迪亚斯那样同种耀眼的存在。

 

“我是伊斯坎达尔，”他忍不住伸出手，“是奥兹的同事。”

 

微凉的手握住他的，黑发的男人自我介绍道：“我是埃梅洛伊，吉尔的同事。这是亚历山大，我的养子。”

 

“您好，伊斯坎达尔叔叔。”

 

亚历山大伸出自己的小手，惊奇地看着它被完完全全地包裹在伊斯坎达尔的大掌中。

 

 

 

那天的婚礼，伊斯坎达尔除了埃梅洛伊和亚历山大，几乎记不得任何事。

 

但有一件事他还是记得的：当奥兹曼迪亚斯从盒子里拿出送给自己丈夫的钻戒时，那简直能用巨大来形容的钻石，其光辉几乎让所有人都睁不开眼睛；但更过分的是，吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声，拿出了一枚不相上下的。

 

 

 

以上，便是他们如何相识再到如何结婚的。

 

当然，现在我们也没能搞清楚，这究竟是五年前还是六年前发生的事。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

****五或六年后** **

****

 

 

 

 

昨夜下过小雨，奥兹曼迪亚斯举着咖啡杯，大开的白色睡袍露出近乎半个胸膛。他盯着被报童扔在地上的防水包裹，弯腰捡起的动作和对面的邻居如出一辙。

 

在他身后，那栋当初被火速置办的爱之巢依旧被打理得十分妥善，就连前院的草坪都挑不出任何毛病。奥兹曼迪亚斯拿出当日的报纸，一口喝干杯子里的咖啡。婚姻与生活，在不知不觉中似乎磨光了这位年轻人的棱角。

 

吉尔伽美什还没有起来。

 

他向来习惯裸睡，此刻正侧着身子露出大半个肩膀。他半张脸埋在枕头里，细碎的金发仿佛成了这阴雨天里唯一的阳光。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯进入卧室中的卫生间，脱掉浴袍准备洗漱。但他刚一打湿双手，挂起的浴袍就掉了下来。黑发的男人叹了口气，决定一会儿再捡起来。然而就在此刻，他睡眼惺忪的丈夫裸着身子走了过来，一脚踩到上面趔趄了一下。

 

“你这家伙，掉了的衣服也要等我给你捡起来吗？！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯无动于衷，一言不发地看着自己的丈夫捡起那件撞枪口的浴袍。电动牙刷那令人头皮发麻的嗡嗡声响起，吉尔伽美什正一手刷着牙，一手举着今天的报纸。

 

只要眼睛一与镜子接触，深色皮肤的男人就能窥见吉尔的躶体。这家伙，不管春夏秋冬，都没有穿睡衣的习惯。况且他还向来不拘小节，奥兹曼迪亚斯已经数不清自己几次让对方穿上衣服或是替他拉好窗帘了。观察周围的情况已经是个老习惯了，而他很确信，自己的邻居们哪怕在窗户前放着望远镜，也绝对不是什么天文或自然爱好者。

 

一想到有人正窥伺着自己丈夫的躶体，而他本人却毫不自知——哪怕知道了大概也会是一副“膜拜我吧！”的模样躺在沙发上大大方方地令人观赏，所以还是不要让他知道比较好——奥兹曼迪亚斯就有些不爽。

 

可他管不了吉尔伽美什，正如吉尔伽美什管不了他。

 

 

 

房间虽温度适宜，但露着在外面的部分却总是会有些发凉。若是在从前，奥兹那家伙大概还会轻轻帮他拉上被子，或是在印下一吻后忍不住趁势来上一发。

 

可现在，吉尔伽美什只能愤愤地掀开被子，在埃梅洛伊那家伙打电话催他之前就把自己收拾好扔到公司去。他打了个哈欠，还没等反应过来就踩中扔在地上的东西，重心不稳就是一个趔趄。

 

他看着自己丈夫的浴袍，瞬间睡意全无。在抱怨了两句后，他还是捡起了衣服。

 

报纸上并没有什么值得关注的新闻，但为了避免尴尬，吉尔伽美什不得不举着它以挡住大半个脸。奥兹曼迪亚斯几乎把整个脑袋都扎在池子里，只留给他一个支棱乱翘的后脑勺。

 

来自对方的水流溅上他的腰，吉尔伽美什皱了下眉，却没有说话。不知从什么时候起，这家伙面对他的躶体也能无动于衷了。猩红的眸子斜睨着对方，深色皮肤的男人直接拽过毛巾把脸埋了进去，整个动作一气呵成，完全没有任何眼神的接触。

 

吉尔伽美什吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，开始洗脸。

 

 

 

他们一前一后地走到相对而立的衣柜前，依旧是相对无言的状态。吉尔伽美什套上内裤，率先展开了话题：“你觉得那个叫咕哒子的医生怎么样？她问的问题很奇怪。”

 

未说出口的零分回答像是片挥散不去的阴云，吉尔伽美什觉得像是打了场败仗，奥兹曼迪亚斯则像是被人打了一巴掌般折辱了自尊。他拉开衣柜的时候向后扶了下，以免撞上吉尔的手臂。这些动作最初可以说成是充满爱意的，但时间一久只能说是出于习惯而为之。

 

“毫无建设性。那地方又远，时间在四点，我讨厌高峰期。”

 

“正好我也不想去了。”

 

吉尔伽美什整理着衬衫的领子，并没有穿西装外套。奥兹曼迪亚斯则摆弄着袖扣，他今天上午还要开董事会，摩西可不愿意看到除了伊斯坎达尔外还有人衣冠不整。

 

“那就这么定了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯留下一个背影。

 

拥抱或是亲吻看上去都不适合这对结婚五或六年的夫妻，因此不知从何时起，敲定晚餐时间成了道别的另一种方式，哪怕他们家的晚餐时间是雷打不动的七点钟。而因为稍早一些的下班时间，做晚餐变成了吉尔伽美什的任务。

 

两辆价值不菲的跑车同时从车库里驶出，却因为狭窄的行车道而别在了一起。拉美西斯二世的车子倒出些许距离，那辆经过处理而闪着镭射的黑色跑车轻盈地开了出去。

 

就连这，都多少年如一日地重复着。

 

 

 

咕哒子正写着报告，也算是对自己思路的整理。

 

就算这是她第一次接诊，“黄金组合”夫夫也绝对是日后最棘手的一对。今天预约的时间是下午四点钟，但咕哒子有种直觉，今天下午的行程安排绝对会出现变故。

 

敲门声响起的时候她并未抬头，但除了后辈玛修，应该也不会有人特意来看她。

 

“请进。”

 

嘿嘿嘿的笑声响起，咕哒子抬头，看见了诊所里唯一对心理学没什么研究的罗曼医生。他身材消瘦挺拔，一头粉色的长发扎成马尾。虽然他比咕哒子要早进迦勒底一段时日，却意外地永远都处于食物链的底层一样。

 

“所长让我来关心一下你这个任务进展如何了，临危受任总是压力很大啊。”

 

雷夫·莱诺尔本是迦勒底引以为豪的心理学教授，奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什也本该由他来负责。但由于对方毫无理由的辞职，导致他们只能把这两位交给本应作为助手再实习一段时间的咕哒子。而咕哒子的后辈玛修，也就俨然成了前者的助理。

 

橙发的女医师吹着额前的刘海，她今天同样扎了个马尾，和平时的造型相比干练了不少。

 

“老实讲，我对这事并没有多大的信心，他们根本就不是一般的夫夫。”咕哒子转着笔，看着自己的记录本，“我本来以为奥兹曼迪亚斯会是个突破点，但他也和吉尔伽美什一样，严格把守自己的秘密。他们的戒备心都很高，要命的是自尊心也一样高。”

 

“你说的秘密，该不会是出轨这类的婚外情吧？”

 

“这倒不是，他们还是爱着彼此的。”咕哒子拿起二人的照片，“况且这样的人出轨要去找谁呢？谁能比他们的另一半更完美耀眼呢？”

 

罗曼揉着自己的头，叹了口气：“这就难办了......他们的工作呢？会不会是在工作中遇到了爱慕的人，所以只是精神出轨呢？我记得他们经常出差吧。”

 

“这也不太可能，他们俩似乎从来都没想过出轨的事情，无论是身体上还是精神上。”咕哒子右手握拳、敲在左掌上，“不过确实有些可疑呢，他们俩每次出差，都会有意无意地把几乎所有的收据带回来，详细得简直是在二十四小时汇报自己的动向。”

 

“唔，这样谨慎过头的行为还真是......让人想觉得没什么都难啊。”

 

“预约说他们今天下午还会再来一次，不过我对此十分怀疑。”咕哒子叹了口气，谁能知道这两个行走的荷尔蒙竟然一周都没有做过啊！

 

“好吧，那你加油吧，我去所长那里汇报情况了。”罗曼的手扶上门框，“对了，咕哒子，你有他们带过来的收据吗，我想我可以帮你核实一下，看看有没有什么突破。”

 

咕哒子指指放在桌上文件袋里的东西，这也是迦勒底的一项特色服务。他们会告诉客户真相，毕竟有些出了轨的人，靠着心理疏导是没有用的。更何况如果有人出了轨，那另一个人很有可能并不愿意与其重修旧好。

 

但这两个人，咕哒子撅起嘴，她能感受到，他们之间的问题并不在这方面。

 

 

 

七点差五分，奥兹曼迪亚斯的车子出现在吉尔伽美什的视线里，后者弯下身子，从烤箱里拿出鬼知道是什么的东西。

 

车子停进车库，深色皮肤的男人确保自己已戴好婚戒后，才对着后视镜整理起了衣服。董事会一如既往地无聊，因此，他下午又给自己安排了别的娱乐项目。只是开枪的时候离得太近，血溅到了领子上。他把衣领藏进外套里，拿起吉尔让他买的东西下了车。

 

吉尔伽美什在厨房里，站在料理台前耍弄着刀子。那游刃有余的动作，与其说是家庭煮夫，倒不如说像是某种杀人舔血的存在。

 

七点差两分，吉尔伽美什踩着红橡木地板，来到了玄关。门外奥兹曼迪亚斯像只落水的狗，甩着自己的头发，打开了家门。雨水顺着他的风衣外套往下淌，但吉尔伽美什发现自己要的东西被好好地护在怀里。

 

“这雨下得真大。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得应该说点儿什么。

 

“是啊。”

 

吉尔伽美什也觉得应该说点儿什么。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

****

接到奥兹曼迪亚斯打来修改预约时间的电话，咕哒子可以说是一点儿也不意外。只是罗曼刚刚挂掉转过去的电话，黑色皮肤的男人就从门外走了进来。

 

比起因为有事耽误而修改时间，倒不如说由于恰巧路过而临时起意。

 

“这位先生，”罗曼从接待台里出来——他几乎包揽了所有的杂活，“您是奥兹曼迪亚斯吧？请让我带您去找咕哒子吧。”得到男人点头的回应后，医师四处张望问道：“您的丈夫吉尔伽美什怎么没和您一起来呢？”

 

“他今天临时有事，我就自己过来了。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎不愿意与别人多谈起自己的丈夫，尤其是面对这样一个看起来就很弱气、还喜欢八卦的人。

 

但罗曼大概是由于神经大条，反而毫不畏惧地对上那双金色的眼睛，认真说道：“这样啊，那您下次可以更改预约时间。咕哒子目前只接待了您和吉尔伽美什一对夫夫，所以时间相对充足。做夫妻之间的心理咨询，最好还是两个人都在场哦。如果需要单独来，我想咕哒子是会和您以及您丈夫提前打招呼的。”

 

这一次奥兹曼迪亚斯没有回答，只是点了点头。他们走过另一位心理医生的诊室，门外坐着一个黑色头发的男人。他同样有着深色的皮肤，只是看上去要比奥兹低调内敛得多。

 

对方黑色的眼睛自下而上地看了他一眼，像一潭凝固的水，望不穿水面之下的深渊。

 

做他们这一行，长久以来信赖的便是自己的直觉。此刻，奥兹曼迪亚斯的直觉告诉他，眼前这个人绝不简单，甚至有可能跟他是同行。危机蛰伏着，两个人虽然都没有再看彼此，却都忍不住有意无意地把手搭在腰间的枪上。

 

“刚才那个啊，是阿周那。”罗曼自顾自地说着，似乎并未发现刚才两人之间紧张的气氛，“他和他丈夫是从印度来的，性格上算是天差地别的两个人啦。”

 

他们已经走到了咕哒子的诊室门口，奥兹曼迪亚斯朝罗曼道谢，同时嘱咐对方不要把他单独来过的事告诉吉尔伽美什。罗曼虽不解，却还是答应了。他虽不相信吉尔伽美什也能跟他玩同样的套路，但还是有备无患比较好。

 

咕哒子审视了一番奥兹曼迪亚斯，这么高傲的两个人，也许单独就诊才能让他们卸下防备。她点了一下按动笔：“说说吧，奥兹曼迪亚斯，关于这场婚姻、关于吉尔伽美什。”

 

“我得事先声明，我很爱我的丈夫。但有时候，他真的让人......”

 

 

 

在两人尴尬的谈话过后，吉尔伽美什便接过他让奥兹曼迪亚斯带回来的东西走进厨房。后者把湿漉漉的大衣挂好，走到小吧台前开始调酒。

 

“园丁又把除草机落在草坪上了。”

 

吉尔伽美什头都没抬：“你最好在晚餐之前回来。”

 

那件大衣这次彻底湿透了。奥兹曼迪亚斯一手将它拉过头顶，一手艰难地推着除草机。在距离仓库还有十几米的地方，他发现了一个篮球。男人将它捡起，轻轻一抛就扔到了隔壁院子去。这下过后，他也彻底放弃了替自己挡雨的念头。

 

他一边奋力地推着这堆铁块，一边在心里咒骂园丁、这场雨和该死的生活。

 

往昔的记忆历历在目，吉尔装作不情愿的样子一面为他撑伞，一面抱怨他动作迟缓。奥兹曼迪亚斯忍不住逗弄他，最后两人都被浇成了落汤鸡。他们废了很大的力气才脱下彼此的湿衣服，甚至来不及赶回卧室就在客厅里做了起来。

 

而现在，他甩着一头湿透的头发重新回到家里，甚至连一条毛巾都得他自己拿。

 

“奥兹，”吉尔伽美什在楼下喊他，“我今天换了新的窗帘。”

 

被叫到的男人刚上楼去换了衣服，听到喊声便在头上搭了条毛巾往客厅走。他查过了，改变家中的装饰对生活算是一道调味剂，看来吉尔也在这方面做了功课。

 

然而一进入客厅，灿金色的窗帘就让他脑壳一疼。他和吉尔都喜欢金色，平时也是金饰不离身的状态。但这房子是在他们请人设计的，眼前金色的窗帘看上去十分突兀，以至于破坏了客厅整体的美感。

 

“还有别人也想要这个窗帘，”吉尔伽美什抱起手臂，脸上的表情十分骄傲，“但是我出了三倍的价钱把它买下了！所以还是我赢了。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得头更疼了：“可你不觉得它跟我们家的装修不太搭吗？”

 

“我都想好了，”吉尔看上去雄心勃勃，“只要换一下沙发和地毯就好，如果还不行，可以把这地板也换掉。”

 

这下子黑头发的男人皱起眉，这栋房子里，他最得意的地方就是这红橡木地板了。他拉下盖在头上的毛巾：“为什么你不能把这窗帘退掉呢？那样我们就什么都不用换了。”

 

吉尔伽美什也皱起眉：“你要是不喜欢我就退掉！”

 

“那你就去退掉好了，”奥兹曼迪亚斯随手把毛巾扔在沙发上，“我不喜欢。”

 

那双好看的红瞳睁得大大的，吉尔伽美什像是没料到自己的丈夫竟然真的会这么说。但他并未发火，相反，他转身进了餐厅，只甩下一句话——

 

“你会习惯它的。”

 

 

 

在奥兹曼迪亚斯走后半个小时接到吉尔伽美什打来要修改预约时间的电话，罗曼和咕哒子真是一点儿都不意外了，玛修则觉得不可思议。

 

跟他的丈夫一模一样，在咕哒子表示同意后，吉尔伽美什几乎是举着手机走进来的。罗曼再次从咨询台后起身为他带路，他颇有职业操守，并没有告诉对方他的配偶刚刚离开不久。看样子，他们真的没法在对方面前完全说出心里话。

 

“吉尔伽美什先生是吧，”在得到点头回应后罗曼接着说，“您的丈夫怎么没有与您一起来呢？毕竟还是两个人一起来比较好哦。”

 

“他今天临时有事，我就自己过来了。”

 

不愧是夫夫，罗曼在心里黑线一下，他们竟然找的借口都一模一样。

 

再次路过那个诊室时，在门口等待的人已经换成了阿周那的丈夫。迦尔纳一头银发乱翘着，明明同样是安静地坐着，却不知为何有几分乖巧的意味。

 

迦尔纳异色的瞳孔对上吉尔伽美什的红瞳，不知为何，后者停下了脚步。尽管接触少之又少，罗曼还是紧张起来——听咕哒子说，吉尔伽美什是个让人捉摸不透、随心所欲的人。他要做什么，别人完全猜不透。

 

就在罗曼想着干脆把人推走之前，吉尔伽美什终于开了口。

 

“耳环不错。”

 

被夸赞的人愣了一下，回答道：“你的项链也很好看。”

 

罗曼站在原地，似乎还没反应过来究竟发生了什么。吉尔伽美什和迦尔纳对彼此点了个头，算是告别，便各做各的事情去了。

 

当然，若是咕哒子知道还有这段插曲，她说不定会和所长探讨，让四个人成立互帮互助小组什么的。可此刻，她正顶着压力，单独接待吉尔伽美什。但奇怪的是，奥兹曼迪亚斯不在，对方也变得没有那般咄咄逼人了。

 

“这是你第二次来了，说点儿什么吧。关于你的丈夫，你一定有很多要说吧。”

 

吉尔伽美什翘起腿：“奥兹那家伙还不错，但他有时候......”

 

 

 

“吉尔，帮我拿下盐。”

 

他们家做饭向来是吉尔伽美什，但他有些喜欢甜食，就算刻意控制，做出来的菜多多少少还是有点儿甜。像今天这个，奥兹曼迪亚斯就忍不住想要加盐来中和一下。

 

刚才的窗帘事件还没有彻底解决，吉尔伽美什眯起红色的眸子，用叉子指了指放在桌子上的盐罐：“盐就在中间。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我说，盐罐就在我们俩中间，你一伸手，就能拿到。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯伸长胳膊，如他丈夫所说一般，轻松就摸到了盐罐。吉尔伽美什低下头，用刀叉切着盘里的肉。他才刚把一块送到嘴里，坐在对面的奥兹曼迪亚斯就又发话了。

 

“亲爱的，帮拿下红酒好吗？”

 

红酒的瓶子就放在他身侧的料理台上，可深色皮肤的男人低着头对付着盘子里的菜，显然没有发现。吉尔伽美什深吸一口气放下刀叉，站起身去拿红酒。他丈夫面前摆着一杯水，更是摆着一杯他回家时调的马提尼。吉尔伽美什想把酒瓶放下，末了还是替他倒上了酒。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯道了谢，而金发男人回到了自己的位置上。在喝过一口酒后，他下意识地站起身，把瓶子重新放回料理台上。

 

吉尔伽美什的刀切在盘子上，发出一声难听的巨响。

 

 

 

他把洗碗机里的碟子重新放到柜子中，而奥兹曼迪亚斯早就上了楼。

 

虽然二人生活富裕，但吉尔伽美什心里清楚，奥兹得费心经营的那家小公司。不像他，如果有被自己遗漏的地方，还有恩奇都和埃梅洛伊在。因此，除却请家政来的时段，房子的整理工作都是吉尔伽美什在进行。

 

他捡起丈夫随手丢在沙发上的毛巾，打算把它放在楼上的待洗筐里。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯正在看公司的文件，等他上床，还会再看一会儿财经杂志。吉尔伽美什洗过澡，裸着身子钻进了被子里。他拿出手机，埃梅洛伊说最近出现了一个组织，领头的是个叫所罗门的男人。

 

然而等他看完了手机里的文件、也打光了游戏的体力值，身边的人也依旧没有睡觉的意思。吉尔伽美什困得半闭着眼睛关上他这边的台灯，侧过身子背对着光源。

 

“奥兹......”

 

“再五分钟。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯打了个哈欠，摩西说最近出现了一个新的组织，领头的男人叫所罗门。还不知对方是敌是友，但先了解总是没错的。

****

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

****

****

****

摩西翻着手上的资料，比起这个伊阿宋，他更看好这个叫美狄亚的女人。尽管以貌取人是不对的，但他不得不承认，伊阿宋看上去就是让人有些讨厌。

 

长久以来，乌鲁克和拉美西斯保持着稳定的对立状态，双方井水不犯河水。摩西心里清楚，对面的乌鲁克想必玩着跟他们差不多的把戏，被推给媒体的根本就不是真正的掌权人。对方很有可能跟他们一样，黑白两道通吃。

 

但若是面对他们的老对手，摩西倒是不会如此担忧。真正让他放不下心的，是那个新崛起的所罗门。

 

关于他们的情报并不多，把事情交给伊斯坎达尔去办还是欠考虑了些。好斗的红发男人解决掉了那个会对拉美西斯造成威胁的目标，却发现另一个已经被处理干净了。摩西有种预感，这是对面的乌鲁克干的。看来所罗门不仅威胁到了他们一家，还打算一口吞掉两家当上老大。

 

拉美西斯二世被掩护得很好，就算真的暴露了，先死掉的也会是他摩西。

 

他有些纳闷，为什么所罗门会选上这座城市？这里究竟有什么不同？如果是刚刚崛起的势力，是不会贸然来侵扰拉美西斯的——相信乌鲁克必定也是家大业大——这里，究竟有什么吸引了他们？

 

 

 

“你跑到这里来我倒是能理解，但你来得也太早了。”

 

埃梅洛伊强忍住哈欠，翻搅着锅里的炒蛋。他的头发草草地竖在脑后，身上还穿着睡衣。而吉尔伽美什同样睡眼惺忪，他趴在好友家的饭桌上，摆弄着手机。

 

“奥兹要赶飞机。”

 

十字路口在黑发男人额头暴起，埃梅洛伊向来冷静自制，但天地良心可鉴，他可不是什么好脾气的人。

 

不到六点钟，他就被敲门声叫醒。虽然准备去晨跑的亚历山大第一时间就开了门，但埃梅洛伊还是踩着拖鞋来到了客厅。那对结婚五六年却依旧让人不得安生的夫夫就站在他们家门口，吉尔伽美什正不厌其烦地纠正这亚历山大叫他哥哥，而他丈夫奥兹曼迪亚斯则拖着个行李箱。

 

十二岁的亚历山大已经不是当初那个刚及人腰的乖宝宝了，他和吉尔伽美什闹得鸡飞狗跳，而奥兹曼迪亚斯站在他们身后正试着说些埃梅洛伊听不清的话，场面一度十分混乱。

 

最后，起床气爆表的黑发男人大吼一声，吉尔伽美什拖着箱子进了他们家客房，而奥兹曼迪亚斯和亚历山大则灰溜溜地出了门。然而，就在埃梅洛伊刚躺下不过十分钟，驾车离去的奥兹曼迪亚斯又按响了门铃——他和吉尔伽美什拿错箱子了。

 

现在，怒气沉淀着、积累着，终于在此刻爆发了。

 

“一个两个的，都这么会给人找麻烦吗？！”埃梅洛伊关了火，扔下了锅子，“你们俩都三十岁的人了吧，还当自己是小孩子吗！”

 

“你在说什么啊......”大概是没料到埃梅洛伊会突然发脾气，吉尔伽美什也是愣住了。

 

“他难道以为你不能自己过来吗？！一大早不打声招呼就跑到别人家里来，你们俩都是笨蛋吗！”黑发男人越想越气，“他难道以为你不能自己生活吗？！就是出几天差啊！难道你出差的时候也会把他打包送到朋友家去吗！”

 

“谁是笨蛋啊你这家伙！”吉尔伽美什拍案而起，“再说我怎么会做这种无聊的事！明明是奥兹那家伙......”

 

话头猛地止住，却让埃梅洛伊察觉到了些许的不对劲。他怀疑地眯起眸子，推了下眼镜。见状，吉尔伽美什扯开嗓子：“是我自己要来的！最近这么乱，跟你住在一起也能更好地管理公司。谁知道那个所罗门是什么来头。”

 

可埃梅洛伊还会那副表情，叫吉尔伽美什感觉头皮发麻。末了，他投降一般地举起双手：“好吧，我说，奥兹那家伙怀疑我外遇了。”

 

他也太没有自信了吧？！是忘记照镜子了吗！！

 

大段的吐槽滚过埃梅洛伊的脑子，但当然把视线集中到被初生的阳光照射着、而好看得不可方物的吉尔伽美什身上时，却又有些觉得被这种人吸引，简直是人之常情。因此，这种强烈吐槽的欲望，最终变成了一种莫名心酸的情愫。

 

“喂你不要摆出那种脸啊！我可没有背叛奥兹！”吉尔伽美什完全放弃了抵抗，“我只是和迦勒底那个看上去品味还不错的人一起逛过几次街而已！”

 

“迦尔纳？”

 

“你怎么知道的？！算了，”吉尔伽美什摆摆手，“就没你不知道的事。”他顿了一下，接着说道：“真的外遇的话我倒觉得奥兹和那个阿周那才有可能，他们连皮色都是一样的。”

****

如果吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯刚恋爱，这种智商下降的情况倒是情有可原。但他们都结婚五六年了，还这么傻就有些说不过去了。埃梅洛伊转过身，把炒蛋放进盘子里，开始准备吐司。他指挥吉尔从冰箱里拿出牛奶，对方虽不满被使唤，但寄人篱下也只能乖乖听话。

 

他之所以会知道迦尔纳，还是从伊斯坎达尔口中。虽然这样说很难为情，但自打吉尔婚礼过后，这个外表粗犷、内心细腻的男人确实开始追求他了。

 

伊斯坎达尔告诉他，奥兹曼迪亚斯瞒着吉尔单独去做过几次咨询。好巧不巧，他每次都能碰见那个跟他剑拔弩张的印度人。有一次，给他带路的接待员提了一嘴，吉尔和对方的丈夫关系就很好，一点儿也不像他们俩呢。

 

奥兹当时就炸了毛，伊斯坎达尔想到挚友的样子忍不住笑出了声，回去就开始调查那个叫迦尔纳的家伙。发现吉尔跟他出去过几次，就更不开心了。

 

埃梅洛伊摇摇头，把这对笨蛋夫夫的私生活从脑子里摇出去，他们还有正事要解决。虽然上次恩奇都解决了所罗门对他们造成的小威胁，但可以肯定的是，对方必然不会罢休。而且根据恩奇都的描述，第二个目标想必是被拉美西斯那边的人解决掉了。

 

双方常年没什么来往，但这次的危机若是同时针对他们两家，坐下来谈谈也不是什么坏事。当然，能不能实现就两说了。

 

想到这里，埃梅洛伊又觉得有些头疼。新加入的雷夫·莱诺尔看上去是个可靠的家伙，但等他们解决完所罗门的事，还是会仔细查查这家伙的。

 

 

“然后你就把吉尔伽美什扔到埃梅洛伊家去了？”

 

伊斯坎达尔看上去有些担忧，奥兹曼迪亚斯以为对方是在为他和吉尔的婚姻担忧，却不知这家伙只是因为这段时间都不能去见自己的追求者而有些难受。

 

“他和埃梅洛伊在一块我比较放心，他们可以一起上下班。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯喝着咖啡，刚把吉尔伽美什打包送走，他就驾车来了伊斯坎达尔家。他根本不需要出差，但最近所罗门的事情让他想尽快解决，才出此下策。吉尔伽美什虽不情愿，可也顺了他的意思，这叫深色皮肤的男人更加得意起来。

 

“那你为什么不把他送去恩奇都家？”伊斯坎达尔挠挠头，不好意思地提醒道，“我猜你是因为埃梅洛伊家有孩子才把他送去的，但奥兹啊，埃梅洛伊可管不了你家那位。他如果要和迦尔纳出去，埃梅洛伊就算知道也拦不住。”

 

“啊！”奥兹曼迪亚斯放下杯子，“失策失策！我就应给把他送到妈妈家去的！”

 

红发男人看着挚友后悔的样子，忍不住在心里吐槽道就算送到吉尔伽美什妈妈家，你也会担心他又和恩奇都玩到一块去。而且他妈妈也管不了他去哪、跟谁去啊。

 

“你起码要对自己的丈夫有点儿信心吧？”

 

“我当然有啊，”奥兹趴在桌子上，“我也对我自己很有信心，可我对别人没信心啊！”

 

唉，伊斯坎达尔翻了个大白眼，真的不知道该如何评价这对笨蛋夫夫了。难道人结婚了就会变成这个样子？还是因为这两个人本来就是笨蛋？

 

他站起身拿过挚友喝完的咖啡杯，放到水槽里刷了起来。拉美西斯二世来的时候拖着行李箱，他简直能想象一大早吉尔伽美什拖着同样的箱子在埃梅洛伊的数落下进入那间别致的房子的情景。毕竟埃梅洛伊有起床气，相当严重的起床气。

 

“你干嘛笑得那么白痴，好像恋爱了似的。”

 

“......你这家伙可真烦人啊。”伊斯坎达尔放下杯子叉起腰，“先说好，住在我这里可以，但是要做家务。”

 

“交生活费还不行吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯挣扎道。

 

伊斯坎达尔不为所动：“那是下一项要说的内容。”

 

“怪不得你到现在都是单身，”拉美西斯二世伸出手指，向他炫耀那颗大钻戒。

 

“你的婚姻生活也不见得有多好，”红发男人用手挡着眼睛，抵御钻戒的光芒，“快点收拾，还要去公司呢。”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

****

****

****

恩奇都抱着装有甜甜圈的袋子、捧着咖啡走进办公区，却又后知后觉地停下脚步。他倒回来，一脸不可思议地看着坐在办公室里的吉尔。

 

绿发青年先是眨了眨眼睛，才惊慌失措地抬起手腕想看看自己究竟迟到了多久。然而在确认自己的手表并无问题后，恩奇都又陷入了新一轮的恐慌——吉尔被奥兹曼迪亚斯赶出家门了？他们互相家暴了？

 

就在他陷入无法自拔的脑补之际，不知何时路过的埃梅洛伊敲了下他的脑袋。恩奇都抱着头，他们的军师一定有办法让老板按时坐在办公室里，哪怕这办法迟到了好多年。

 

跟外面皆大欢喜的挚友不同，屋里的吉尔伽美什简直恨不得一头撞死在电脑上。

 

也许在他人看来，公司主要由埃梅洛伊在尽心尽力地操办，但实际上吉尔伽美什才是点头下令的那个。这关系有些像布鲁斯·韦恩和卢修斯，当然埃梅洛伊不可能给他提供那些刺激的装备就是了。他能管好公司，但问题是，他不喜欢天天坐在办公桌前看文件。都说男人是用一辈子成长，这话放在他身上再准确无误。也许得再过些时日、或是经历场大风大浪，现在的吉尔伽美什才会成长为类似贤王一样的存在。

 

所罗门的出现并没有让吉尔伽美什太过在意，乌鲁克存活至今，挑衅的人不在少数。他看了该看的东西、也做了现阶段该做的事。

 

电脑的滴声轻响拉回了他的注意力，屏幕上出现了新的目标。

 

“吉尔·德·雷......”

 

 

 

“蓝胡子？”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯念出这个奇怪的代号，照片中的男人长相有些古怪，给人的感觉相当阴暗。那双瞳距过大的眼睛，让他在第一时刻就想到了蛇。

 

若想藏住一棵树，最好的方法便是把它放到一片树林中。

 

为了遮掩自己拉美西斯二世的身份，摩西同样把他编入了手下的组织中。他也会接些活，改变一下生活步调。电脑上的资料告诉他此人与所罗门及其组织有关，但此刻已落入军方手中，他们必须尽快解决此人。

 

他求之不得，拿起外套起身准备出发。拉美西斯不是没受到过外界的威胁，可所罗门他们因为神秘，已经吸引了过多的注意力。这让他觉得烦躁不已，放在首位的应该是他和吉尔的婚姻问题。

 

交给他机票和伪造收据的是个生面孔，紫发的女人将东西一样样摊开，例行公事地嘱咐了几句。话一说完，她便又回到桌后投入工作。奥兹曼迪亚斯没多在意，人员的调动向来是摩西在关注。飞机是下午的，他有点儿庆幸自己因为犯懒还没打开早上收拾好的箱子。

 

 

 

埃梅洛伊发现吉尔伽美什溜走，还是因为接到了私人飞机的授权通知。

 

他查看了那份暗杀任务，在看到“加急”字样时，便明白了吉尔肯定是拿了准备好的机票，却使用了自己的权限偷偷调动了物资以躲过公司的流程。他确实是管事的那个，却也被编入了系统，像是他们中的任意一个。

 

让他出去逛逛也好，埃梅洛伊推了下眼镜，不然只会给他找麻烦。

 

吉尔伽美什在自己的私人飞机上打了个喷嚏，心下明白一定是埃梅洛伊那家伙在念他了。按照行程，他会在今日半夜到达目的地。为了稳妥，吉尔伽美什决定在载着蓝胡子的装甲车的必经之路上设置地雷。

 

他打算连夜开干，然后一觉睡到日上三竿，下午再起床按开关。

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯姗姗来迟，他踩着新换的沙漠靴，只戴了顶帽子、用墨镜和方巾护住脸。如果不是那辆拉风的悍马车，简直不会引起任何人的注意。

 

他一踏上这片区域，吉尔伽美什的电脑就发出提示音。金发的男人正窝在木板搭的临时据点里，心不在焉地往露出的胳膊上涂防晒霜。大概是因为奥兹的皮肤是深棕色，他对吉尔肤色的变化总是十分敏感。他还记得他们一起去海边的第一年，自己趴在沙滩上做日光浴，晚上洗澡时奥兹发现了他依旧是雪白的屁股，除了干了个爽，哪怕睡着了还把手搭在上面。

 

吉尔伽美什拿过望远镜，透过一个缺口朝外张望。一个普通人正站在会被爆炸波及到的地区，露在外面的手臂颜色和他丈夫别无二致。

 

这叫他更加烦躁起来，而远处已经可以看见运输车掀起的滚滚沙尘。

 

“区域内出现平民。”

 

他一咬牙，暂停了不足五秒的倒计时。耳机那边的接应人没有回答，他们是第一次合作，在此之前吉尔伽美什从未听过雷夫·莱诺尔这号人物。但无论这个人是谁，吉尔伽美什都决定按照自己的心意完成这次任务。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯完全不知道自己已经坏了丈夫的好事，他正站在车底伸着懒腰，充分地舒展身体。长时间的飞行和驾车让他浑身酸痛，沙漠的气候让他有种回老家般的舒适。

 

吉尔伽美什愤愤地透过望远镜盯着那个不速之客，却觉得对方的身姿有那么几分眼熟。可没等他细想，这个先前被判定为平民的人，突然转身从车上掏出一个RPG火箭筒。

 

他把那武器架到自己肩膀上，动作娴熟而流畅。而瞄准的，正是那辆武装运输车。

 

金发男人像是被踩到尾巴的猫，一把扔掉望远镜而抄起旁边的狙击枪。他枪法很准，可就在他要开枪的时候，另一个杀手转动了一下身体，某种闪着金光的东西晃了他的眼睛。子弹擦着那人的帽顶飞了过去，吉尔伽美什失手了。

 

死里逃生的杀手愣了一下，他一转头，便看到了狙击枪上瞄准镜的反光。男人再度扛起RPG，这次对着的却是吉尔伽美什。

 

“该死！”

 

在逃窜之前，吉尔伽美什启动了地雷的倒计时。弹头直直地朝着弱不禁风的木板房袭来，后面还拖着一道白烟。几乎在眨眼之间，吉尔伽美什的藏身之处就燃起冲天的火光。就在奥兹曼迪亚斯得意不已之际，地雷被引爆所产生的冲击波将他掀倒在地。

 

押送蓝胡子的装甲车迅速逃离现场，没给二人留下任何机会。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯感到头晕耳鸣，但他深知，越慢恢复就越危险。他睁开眼睛，便发现一个金发的男人背对着他迅速跑上一辆摩托车——他刚才怎么没一炮轰了那东西？

 

他的世界还在天旋地转，却已经从腰上拿出柯尔特。他想打爆轮胎，却只射中了后座。最后的最后，奥兹曼迪亚斯眯起眼睛，朝着对方白到亮眼的胳膊上开枪。子弹擦了过去，红色的血渗透了衣服、开始往下淌。

 

 

 

吉尔失手甚至受伤的消息让埃梅洛伊和恩奇都很是吃惊。

 

他连夜赶了回来，为了确保亚历山大的睡眠，埃梅洛伊和吉尔一起去了恩奇都家。伤口已经被他自己处理好了，吉尔也因为在飞机上发泄过一波了而情绪稳定。

 

恩奇都放心不下他自己处理的伤口，又翻出医药箱要重新包扎。埃梅洛伊皱起眉，暗自思忖着这是不是所罗门一行人放出来的陷阱，那个杀手会不会也是他们派来的。但根据吉尔的描述，那家伙似乎跟他们目标相同。

 

那么说，对方有可能是拉美西斯的人？

 

包扎带来的疼痛又叫吉尔伽美什暴躁起来，他开始咒骂那个杀手，又开始抱怨这个麻烦的伤口该怎么在奥兹曼迪亚斯面前遮掩。但说着说着，他突然安静了下来。

 

那个害他打偏的反光，看起来有些像是他深色皮肤的丈夫会戴的黄金饰品。

 

他一言不发地拿出手机，手指停留在特意设置的快捷键上。不知为何，某种不祥的预感愈发强烈了起来。就连那人伸懒腰的姿态，都和奥兹的身影重叠了起来。

 

“等天亮，我得给奥兹打个电话。”

 

 

 

“不过竟然连你都失手了，对方究竟是个怎样的狠角色啊？”

 

伊斯坎达尔开着车，看着坐在后座上的奥兹曼迪亚斯。摩西正帮他的脸上药，上面有些轻微的擦伤。

 

“他只是抢占了先机罢了，而且我还打伤了他的手臂。”拉美西斯二世扬扬脚边的箱子，“我拿到了他的电脑，相信很快就能知道他是谁。”

 

“在你险些被爆头的情况下。”伊斯坎达尔提醒道。

 

“你对那人一点儿印象都没有？”摩西放下棉签，他的挚友对大部分杀手都略有了解。对方能从拉美西斯二世手下逃脱，一定不是什么等闲之辈。他极有可能是对面乌鲁克派出来的，也有可能这一切都是所罗门为了试探他们的陷阱。

 

“没有......”奥兹曼迪亚斯努力地回忆着自己在被震得晕晕乎乎时看到的情景，“他跟我差不多高，金发，很白，”他想起那被风吹起的衣角，“腰很细。”

 

这话一说出口，就连他自己都感觉有点儿不对劲。尴尬的气氛在车里蔓延着，伊斯坎达尔轻咳一声，摩西同样皱起眉头。在察觉到后者没有说话的意思，红发男人犹豫地开了口：“奥兹啊，这不是跟你们家那口子有些像吗？”

 

还未等他做出反应，手机便响了起来。铃声是另外设的，奥兹曼迪亚斯不用看，都知道屏幕上一定写着吉尔的名字。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

“要死啊你！干嘛不开灯！！”

 

玛丽所长推开自己办公室的门，便瞧见罗曼正摆弄着她的电脑。笔电被压到一个正常人并不习惯的角度，而医生的脸被屏幕自下而上的光映得惨白。她没好气地开了灯，整个屋子瞬间亮了起来。

 

干练的女人走过去站在他背后，看着罗曼手指灵活地在键盘上移动。他在入侵数据库，轻车路熟地像是在回自己家。玛丽撇撇嘴，从一定程度上讲，那确实是他自己的家。

 

“你有什么发现吗？知道所罗门到底要做什么对你来说应该不难吧。”

 

“我现在关心的是另一件事，”他把电脑转向玛丽，“以前我们一直怀疑埃梅洛伊二世和摩西才是乌鲁克和拉美西斯的真正首脑，但这两个人......”他点开另一段视频，是于五六年前打探情报时拍摄的。视频的内容是一段婚礼，而新人正是他们的“黄金夫夫”。视频中，凡是在所罗门情报网中出现的人物，全部都出席了婚礼。

 

玛丽捂住嘴：“你的意思是......”

 

罗曼抖开吉尔伽美什填的单子，由于担心他们在迦勒底闹得不可开交，而设置了紧急联络人的填写项。他指指那行电话号码：“我以了解情况为由打过了，是恩奇都。”

 

这下子，玛丽倒抽一口冷气——天啊，这两个人竟然结婚了。

 

 

 

与此同时，伊斯坎达尔家的门被敲得砰砰作响。摩西先他一步，拉开了门。

 

门外的奥兹曼迪亚斯浑身狼狈，一脸惊魂未定。枪还被他拿在手里，可拿枪的手却罕见地在抖。摩西拍拍他的脸，却被挚友一把抓住。他和伊斯坎达尔交换了一个眼神，看来事情往最坏的方向发展了。

 

而窝在恩奇都沙发上的吉尔伽美什，正一杯杯地往嘴里灌着烈酒。绿发青年蹲在一边，帮他处理那些伤口。

 

让我们把时间拨回三小时前。

 

 

 

拉美西斯二世拖着行李箱，坐优步到了家门口。他收好刚付过款的手机，却听见对门的库·丘林和卫宫在吵架。

 

刚搬来的时候，他们十分被周遭的邻居羡慕。然而时间一长，奥兹曼迪亚斯则开始羡慕起对面的库·丘林来。他和吉尔参加过他们的聚会，卫宫的家务满分技能在食物上体现得淋漓尽致。他提过几次，让吉尔非常不高兴，从而也就对卫宫有一种莫名的敌意。但现在看来，奥兹曼迪亚斯拖着箱子走进庭院，家家都有一本难念的经。

 

他摸了摸自己别在腰后的枪，掏出钥匙打开家门。

 

吉尔伽美什放了音乐。乐曲悠悠扬扬，却让奥兹曼迪亚斯感到十分不安。一般来讲，这被称为开场曲。

 

“我回来了，吉尔。”

 

他脱掉西装外套挂好，拉出扎在裤子里的衬衫。习惯性地解开前几颗纽扣，金饰露了出来。奥兹曼迪亚斯一回头，差点儿被吓得跳起来。吉尔伽美什举着杯加了橄榄的马提尼站在他身后，悄无声息。

 

金发男人穿着他们第一次见面时的那身衣服，深V领的开口露出小半个饱满的胸部，蛇纹皮裤勾勒出完美身材。可他的气场和那时又不太一样，轻轻摇着杯子让人觉得脊背发凉。

 

“欢迎回来，奥兹。”吉尔把酒递给他，转身往厨房走去，“晚饭马上就好。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯突然觉得一把枪根本不够用，如果厨房是战场，那整个家都是吉尔的军火库。他倚在餐厅门口，全开放的厨房让他站在这里就能对丈夫的动作一览无余。杯子被举到嘴边，就在他即将一饮而尽时，却发现料理台的一角放着清洁剂。一时之间，这透明的酒液似乎都不再无辜。

 

深色皮肤的男人将手移到身后，不动声色地泼了那杯酒。

 

他坐到自己的位置上，盯着被擦得闪闪发亮的餐具。吉尔不在厨房里，因此奥兹曼迪亚斯就光明正大地藏起了那把餐刀。他的各项成绩中，射击并不是最好的。

 

就在此时，吉尔伽美什将一大盘烤肉放上餐桌。他一把拔出切肉刀，叫奥兹曼迪亚斯腾地站起身。他不由分说地握住吉尔持刀的手：“亲爱的，我来帮你。”

 

吉尔伽美什没有坚持，朝他一笑便绕到桌子的另一边去。还没等拉美西斯二世擦一下额头的汗，他的丈夫便矮身从烤箱里拿出面包。接着，一声金属特有的摩擦音响起，奥兹曼迪亚斯瞪大眼睛看着对方变魔术一般抽出一把细长的吐司刀。刀身闪闪发亮，而持刀人的红眸玩味地盯着他，似乎在嘲笑他的那点儿小心思。

 

刀子刷刷落下，吐司应声而分。

 

等两人都坐上餐桌，真正的试探也就开始了。奥兹曼迪亚斯给自己倒了杯酒，这次十分长心眼地把酒杯放到手边。

 

“我不在的这段时间你过得怎么样？”

 

吉尔的动作停顿了一下，但很快就恢复常态：“老样子，跟迦尔纳——迦勒底认识的那个——去逛了逛街，他丈夫阿周那也出差了。”

 

一听这话，奥兹曼迪亚斯气不打一处来，看来他刚一走，吉尔就和那个迦尔纳出去了。不知为什么，他有种自己和阿周那的头顶都开始变绿的错觉。他喝了一口酒：“挺好。”

 

“还有一件事，”吉尔伽美什放下刀叉，“我遇到了一个竞争对手，他想抢我一桩生意，但是我最后让他也没做成。”他也拿起酒杯喝了一口，漫不经心道：“我一定会让他付出代价，竟然敢跟我吉尔伽美什抢生意。你脸怎么了？”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯摸摸自己脸上还未痊愈的擦伤：“工伤，过一阵就能好，不会破相。”

 

两人之间重新陷入安静，只余那台重金采购的留声机放出的音乐。奥兹曼迪亚斯盯着吉尔伽美什的胳膊，他自然清楚自己打中了哪里。而打从看见对方的金饰、偷藏小刀的那一刻，吉尔伽美什便对心中的猜测有了一半的信心。至于奥兹今天的殷勤表现，则是最佳佐证。至于扯出迦尔纳，那边完全是个人趣味了。

 

见丈夫的酒杯空了，奥兹曼迪亚斯便拿起手中的红酒站起身。他步伐略微不稳，走到吉尔伽美什身边。而金发男人紧绷身体，被笼罩在一片阴影之下。

 

深色的酒液倒进杯子，就在吉尔伽美什放松之际，奥兹曼迪亚斯一把按住他的胳膊。他使了九成的力气，就算被按住的人没受伤，也要开口喊疼了。吉尔伽美什拧紧眉毛，一声未吭。见状，拉美西斯二世收回手撑住头：“抱歉，我一定是刚出差回来，时差和酒什么的，让我有些头晕。”

 

另一只手倒酒的动作还没有停止，可注意力却完全被吉尔伽美什吸引过去了。鲜红的血迹冒了头，一发不可收拾地透过绷带染红了衣服。

 

气氛瞬间降到冰点，吉尔伽美什抬手撞了下奥兹曼迪亚斯手里的酒瓶。玻璃制品落在地毯上，酒液还在向往流淌。后者如梦初醒，两人同时站起身，嘴里说着要去拿毛巾和拖把，却分开跑进了两个不同的房间。

 

吉尔伽美什的胳膊被奥兹曼迪亚斯按得生疼，包扎好的伤口还在冒血。他顾不上重新处理，只想着离开这里。

 

这很不寻常，在吉尔伽美什的世界里，逃跑和撤退都是不被允许存在的字眼。那对手是奥兹曼迪亚斯，一切便乱了手脚。他想起自己被恩奇都拉着看过的几集美剧，一个女人在模拟中不忍心对她爱的人下手，硬是次次都选择自杀。他吉尔伽美什虽不至于为了奥兹曼迪亚斯自杀，却也不可能那么利落地说杀就杀。

 

所以他逃走了，什么武器都没带，直接跑进了车库了。为了泄恨，他还撞了奥兹的车。

 

而另一边的奥兹曼迪亚斯拿着枪，猫腰在房子里搜寻吉尔伽美什的身影。他想解释，更想坦白。他们的婚姻确实建立在谎言之上，可起码爱是真的。

 

可车子的引擎声让他看向窗外，吉尔伽美什那辆低奢的跑车亮着灯，逃一般地开了出去。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯也往车库跑，乡下人少车少，他很容易找到他。可看到自己被撞了的爱车，他又泛起一股无名火——吉尔伽美什就恨他到这个地步了吗？他启动车子，顾不得什么限速的标牌。手枪开了保险，一看到吉尔伽美什的车子他就朝轮胎射击。

 

跑车在马路上打滑，奥兹曼迪亚斯趁机追了上去。他朝着吉尔伽美什喊话，可对方就是不理。减速带让整辆车都颠了一下，那把瓦尔特猝不及防地走了火。

 

子弹穿透三层玻璃，擦着吉尔伽美什的脸打碎了跑车的前挡风。

 

吉尔伽美什这下子理他了，他降下车窗，混杂着不可置信和心碎的眸子一眨不眨地看着他，可很快所有的情感就都转为纯粹的怒意。

 

“你这个杂修！竟然想杀我！！”

 

他猛地打过方向盘，狠狠地撞上蓄意谋杀他的丈夫的车子。奥兹曼迪亚斯一头撞上玻璃，疼得龇牙咧嘴。但他顾不上这些，大喊道：“我没有！我不是！是枪走火了！你听我解释！”

 

可吉尔伽美什不理他，跑车疯了似的往上撞。奥兹曼迪亚斯还在解释，却瞧见对方一个打轮躲得他远远的。他困惑地回过头，刹车都来不及踩就直直地冲过护栏，连车带人栽了下去。但哪怕这样，吉尔伽美什还听见他在喊我没有、我不是。

 

吉尔伽美什开出去几公里，便停车坐在路边给恩奇都打电话。肾上腺素一恢复正常，他才发现自己的手抖得厉害。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

卫宫出去晾衣服的时候，碰巧看见了对门停下三辆黑色的SUV。领头的自然是那跟他不对付的邻居吉尔伽美什，还有那位他见过几次的绿发青年。但除了他俩，还有七八个一身黑西装的人。

 

注意到他的视线，吉尔伽美什转过头。他脸上架着一副大墨镜，嘴唇绷成一条直线。卫宫在围裙上擦擦手，正准备要打个招呼，他那不留情面的邻居就转身带人进了屋子。

 

吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯昨晚吵架了。

 

哪怕他们并没有像他和库·丘林一样大吵大嚷，但关于这两人的任何消息一直都是这片生活寡淡的郊区住民的黄金闲谈。更别提大晚上两人一前一后开车离家后就没了踪影。卫宫是不喜八卦的，但消息一传十、十传百，公路口的住户说奥兹曼迪亚斯嚷嚷着我不是我没有，一路把车子开到了坡下的树林里。

 

当时吉尔伽美什连速都没降，一溜烟开出去老远。卫宫看他的架势，不禁感慨有钱人果然是了不得。吵个架，都得赔进去一台车。

 

 

 

乌鲁克的小伙子们训练有素，起手就掀了沙发和茶几。那台老古董留声机也掉在地上，吉尔伽美什心里乱得很，索性转身上了楼。

 

但楼上也有人，他们正翻着奥兹曼迪亚斯的私人物品，想找出这家伙的真实身份。不管他是所罗门的人还是拉美西斯的人，能无声无息地渗透到乌鲁克的老大身边五六年，显然不是什么等闲之辈。

 

他站在楼梯口处，内心骤然感慨颇深。以前埃梅洛伊老是数落他三十岁的人了却每个成熟样，他总是不以为然。今天站在这间生活了六年的房子，当真是有种光阴飞逝的感觉。

 

房子是奥兹买的，装修则是由他包办。但随着时间的推移，房子里的东西都根据二人的喜好慢慢换掉了。他原来以为奥兹是自己创业，便操办了大多家务——虽然主要是靠家政和自己的手下——房子里的很多物件都是他自己置办的。刚结婚那一阵，两人还经常去买些小东西。

 

书房的抽屉被翻了个底朝天，就连床头柜也难逃一劫。奥兹曼迪亚斯常看的杂志被翻得哗哗响，衣橱里的衣服也是掏遍了口袋。

 

恩奇都抱着斯芬克斯和狮子玩偶，也不管上面落了灰。

 

他们刚结婚那阵，这俩小东西简直是定情信物一样的存在。有时两人在床上打架——不是那种打架——都是拿这两个玩偶扔来砸去。吉尔伽美什心里泛起一阵无名火，尤其是对这样子的自己。他抢过恩奇都手里的玩偶想要扯碎，还没付诸行动就挨了一记暴栗。

 

绿发青年重新把玩偶抱在怀里，把遭到暴力对待的斯芬克斯捏回原形。

 

“你到我家难道是来捡旧物的吗？！”

 

在恩奇都面前，吉尔伽美什从来没得过半分便宜。有时候他真的怀疑，到底谁才是宁孙的亲儿子。但为了两个玩偶跟他争来争去，就连吉尔伽美什自己就得唾弃自己。

 

恩奇都明了他这是在让步，便没有接话。他心里清楚，吉尔在乎奥兹曼迪亚斯。

 

但是这种丝丝缕缕的情感，很快就在众人把清洗工作做进室外储藏室时炸开了锅。平日里吉尔伽美什几乎从不进来，收拾园艺工具的事从来都是奥兹曼迪亚斯在做。有时候他丈夫一连在储藏室呆几个小时，吉尔也从不过问。

 

可当他掀开地毯，拉开门发现储藏室地下竟然别有洞天。

 

各种各样的枪支、子弹、手雷、匕首......这么多的武器，别说是炸了他们家，就连端掉这个社区都绰绰有余。吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，奥兹曼迪亚斯还真是看得起他。

 

一不做二不休，他让人拿了几个掩人耳目的黑色塑料袋，把奥兹曼迪亚斯的小军火库清了个一干二净。背后抱着玩偶的恩奇都看着他们装了一袋又一袋，心想这分手费还真不是一般的大手笔。

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯到家的时候，黑色的SUV已经先一步离开了。

 

伊斯坎达尔起来时看见坐在餐桌前的他被吓了一跳，拉美西斯二世一夜没睡，那么深的皮肤都熬出了黑眼圈。他没敢说什么，也不知道该说什么。

 

既然吉尔伽美什不知是敌是友，那么埃梅洛伊想必也是如此。看亚历山大那孩子小小年纪就锻炼得当、身手敏捷，也许是他们重点栽培的苗子。他睡得也不好，觉得这场持续了五六年的爱情长跑，是否要随着奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什的终结而终结？

 

答案是绝对不可以。

 

因此，伊斯坎达尔做了早饭、煮了咖啡，载着奥兹曼迪亚斯去了吉尔伽美什那已经人去楼空的公司，又载着他回了家。

 

外表精致的房子庄严地立在那里，像是等着奥兹曼迪亚斯的归来。深色皮肤的男人有些担心，他深知自己丈夫的性格，他若是以为自己要杀他，那便绝对不会罢休。他见过吉尔伽美什玩游戏的样子，对敌人不管有没有克制，都是一整套暴击不管不顾地砸下去，看的他都觉得疼。

 

拉美西斯二世示意伊斯坎达尔呆在车上，他一路小跑，敲开了邻居卫宫家的门。

 

日本男人系着围裙，正挽着袖子做着家务。见敲门的是奥兹曼迪亚斯，也是一愣。他有些尴尬，尤其想到早上还在跟被人八卦这对黄金夫夫。

 

“吉尔回来过了吗？”

 

见男人问得直接，卫宫也就省去了那些客套话：“刚走。带着他那个绿头发的朋友，扔了好些东西也搬走了好些东西。对了，他朋友还抱走了两个玩偶。”

 

他关了卫宫家的门，觉得直坠冰窟。看来他应该防范的对象不是迦尔纳，而是恩奇都。

 

红发男人见他一脸失魂落魄，便从车里出来跟了上去。奥兹曼迪亚斯拿出钥匙，走近了却发现门根本没关。屋子里一片狼藉，他最爱的红橡木地板上满是脚印。扶正那台留声机，发现这东西也没法让他高兴半分。

 

“这可真是......”伊斯坎达尔抱起双臂，“怎么说呢，挺像你家那位的作风。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯没理他，环顾四周，他的东西被翻得一团乱，而所有吉尔伽美什的私人物品都消失得无影无踪。进来的时候路过门前的垃圾桶，不难发现里头放着他们俩的合照。

 

吉尔伽美什生得好看，穿什么衣服、摆什么姿势都好看得要命。刚结婚那阵，奥兹曼迪亚斯非常热衷于给他拍照。他技术确实一般，但耐不住吉尔伽美什怎样都让人赏心悦目。可结婚时间越久，这样的照片便越来越少了。

 

他们往楼上走，奥兹曼迪亚斯就觉得百感交集。

 

房子的二层相对于私人得多，因此也就有更多的个人色彩。可现在，那些稀奇古怪的小东西被扔了一地，甚至碎了不少。他走进卧室，衣柜里只剩他自己的衣服了。

 

有必要做到这种地步吗？

 

这种痛心的疑问，在发现自己的军火库被端了个干干净净时化为一种愤怒的质疑。他看着透明的架子，气得原地打转。伊斯坎达尔拍拍他的肩膀，示意他吉尔伽美什给他留了一把小到过分的钥匙刀。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯掏出手机打给摩西：“给我调动整个拉美西斯的资源找吉尔伽美什！”

 

 

 

就在乌鲁克和拉美西斯因为首脑的情感问题而闹得鸡飞狗跳时，吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯都没注意到，他们在自己组织的杀手账户中收到了一份新的任务。

 

这任务来得悄无声息，负责后勤的美狄亚以及雷夫根本就没准备任何假证据。

 

伊阿宋虽然是个让人讨厌的家伙，但靠美狄亚的后勤身份为他提供的权限，侵入系统发布命令也不是什么难事。至于雷夫·莱诺尔，之前的身份也不过是卧底罢了。他进入乌鲁克时应征的本是该组织的心理医生一职，但所罗门闹起来，埃梅洛伊也就松懈下来。

 

杀掉吉尔·德·雷，也就是蓝胡子的任务，便是雷夫和伊阿宋发布的。他们本想借助这个任务让吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯互相残杀，可最后以失败告终。

 

当然，所罗门也没指望乌鲁克和拉美西斯的老大能就这样退场，现在执行的便是备用计划。如果吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯没能在四十八小时内杀掉对方，那么系统就会将这个任务发布给整个组织来进行竞争。若是顺利，他们还能给二人扣上背叛的罪名，使得他们自己的人都来追杀他们。

 

届时就算摩西和埃梅洛伊发现而叫停任务，也快不过系统发布指令的速度。

 

所谓所罗门，并不特指某一人。谁坐上第一把交椅，谁便是所罗门。雷夫看着从今早开始的倒计时，觉得如今的这个所罗门要比过去的那个带劲得多。

 

毕竟一个人若是不想做一件事，那他便怎么都做不好。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

摩西觉得自己一个头两个大。

 

这边拉美西斯二世让他们满世界去找吉尔伽美什，那边所罗门攻击了他们的一个合作伙伴，拉美西斯的股票也有所下跌。伊斯坎达尔对做生意一窍不通，而老板本人又没了踪影，他喝了口咖啡，决定给自己涨工资。

 

没人知道奥兹曼迪亚斯去哪儿了，但他百分百是在找吉尔伽美什。

 

其实摩西觉得很奇怪，他虽然不了解奥兹的丈夫，但时间久了也是略知一二。在他的认知里，吉尔伽美什是个相当高傲的人。如果奥兹真的开枪打了他，他只把自己丈夫撞到坡下可还真是一点儿都不符合他作风的温柔举动呢。摩西本以为，现在应该是吉尔伽美什满世界地追杀奥兹才对。

 

这想法说出来他自己都觉得不可置信，但难道是——于情于理都要对奥兹下手，但又不想这么做所以只能......躲起来？

 

拉美西斯的二把手猛地摇了摇头，怎么说都是吉尔伽美什是乌鲁克或是所罗门派来的人，因为计划败露而战略性撤退这一说法更为合理。他集中精神想要工作，却总是在想着那对笨蛋夫夫。从认识的第二天就开始给他找麻烦，到现在搞得都要离婚了也不得安省啊。

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯正正领带，虽然他很怀疑宁孙妈妈已经看见他了。

 

他的车被吉尔伽美什从公路上挤了下去，大头朝下砸到地上。奥兹曼迪亚斯被弹出的气囊砸得眼冒金星，顾不上车子，连滚带爬地就爬上坡去追吉尔伽美什。摩西当晚便安排人去拖车，但是拖回来也没用了。所以他现在开着伊斯坎达尔的皮卡，当真是显眼的很。

 

门铃按了两下，开门的正是宁孙妈妈。她穿着一条长裙，头发挽在脑后，显得典雅大方。宁孙没见到自家儿子，心里便有了数。她招呼奥兹进来，自己到厨房去泡茶。

 

和吉尔结婚后，宁孙便也是奥兹曼迪亚斯的妈妈了。但他看着这间房子，多多少少还是感到有些陌生的。他是想一周来一次的，但吉尔伽美什不愿意，就改成半个月了。可由于工作原因，这趟拜访之旅往往会变成一人前来或是一推再推。宁孙对奥兹很好，让吉尔不太乐意。他心里记得清楚，恩奇都就是来得太勤，都快变成他妈妈的亲儿子了。

 

“谢谢妈妈。”奥兹曼迪亚斯道过谢，便拿起茶杯。

 

宁孙坐到他旁边的单人沙发上，不紧不慢地喝着红茶。她这幅姿态，反而是让奥兹曼迪亚斯着急起来。吉尔算不上是个妈宝，却也乐于跟妈妈分享。

 

“妈妈，”奥兹曼迪亚斯放下杯子，“您知道吉尔去哪了吗？”

 

女人眨眨眼睛：“你不知道他一会儿要过来吗？还是你们吵架了？你们怎么了，奥兹？你可以跟我说说。”

 

一听到吉尔一会儿要来，奥兹曼迪亚斯就来了精神。可妈妈这么说，又让他垂头丧气起来。在宁孙看来，这孩子简直像一只大狗，刚摇起来的尾巴瞬间了耷拉了下去。她挺喜欢奥兹这孩子的，而且她比谁都清楚自己儿子有多爱他。

 

“我们......”拉美西斯二世难得地犹豫了，“我们吵架了，妈妈。吉尔离家出走了，我也不知道该去哪里找他。我昨天回家之前，他就把东西都搬走了。”

 

他说得轻描淡写，完全省略了中枪、车祸、住所清洗等一系列乱七八糟的事。

 

宁孙点点头，心里清楚自家儿子一定是去了恩奇都家。哪怕结了婚，奥兹也视恩奇都为半个情敌。因此，他根本不像知道埃梅洛伊家那样知道恩奇都家在哪。当然，他不知道的是，奥兹也怀疑过他是不是去了迦尔纳那里。

 

“那你们是因为什么吵架的呢？”宁孙继续问道，显然没有奥兹曼迪亚斯脑补中十分担心儿子有没有被他欺负的状态。

 

深色皮肤的男人再度犹豫了一下：“因为工作。”

 

“吉尔跟我讲过，你自己创业会很艰难。不像他，乌鲁克已经站稳了脚，他自己也不用太操心。你们年轻人认真工作是好事，但不要把工作的态度带回家庭生活中去啊。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯点点头，宁孙妈妈的话算是证实了他心中的想法。能与他拉美西斯二世比肩的，定不是什么等闲之辈。而若是吉尔真的是所罗门的人，这些年里他有无数次杀掉自己的计划，又怎么会选择在此时暴露呢？

 

他忍不住笑出声，乌鲁克和拉美西斯的王搞到一起去五六年，双方却谁都不知道。

 

宁孙又跟奥兹讲了些吉尔的事情，两人都没注意到时间的流逝。将近十一点，他们才听到摩托车的引擎声。她住的地方僻静，这声音便格外惹人注意。

 

“吉尔来了啊。”

 

女人站起身打算去开门，而奥兹则重新整了整衣服。不出宁孙所料，黑色的摩托在庭院里停下了，吉尔伽美什一身机车服，英姿飒爽。

 

“妈妈，我想吃.....”

 

门刚一打开，吉尔伽美什便止住了话头。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯对视一眼，转身就往回跑。后者不甘示弱，从宁孙妈妈身边挤了出去就拔腿狂追。

 

吉尔伽美什跨上摩托，那东西像轰鸣的战马猛地冲了出去。奥兹曼迪亚斯一面含着他的名字，一面往伊斯坎达尔的皮卡上跑。宁孙看着这两个把事情搞得鸡飞狗跳的孩子，在后面喊道晚上来不来吃饭。

 

摩托和皮卡展开了一场追逐战，奥兹曼迪亚斯猛踩油门，深知一旦到了车流中，他便难以再寻觅吉尔伽美什的身影。

 

被追赶的人暗骂自己傻，他怎么会没想到奥兹那家伙能找上门来呢？但无此同时，他又对逃跑的自己感到不可思议。明明开枪的是他奥兹曼迪亚斯，自己不应该理直气壮地追上去才对吗？但现在，他丈夫越是在那里解释、道歉，他就越想离得远远的。

 

“吉尔！你先别跑了！”奥兹曼迪亚斯降下车窗放声大喊，“那天晚上我不是故意打你的！”

 

该死的！他还要把脸丢到妈妈住的地方来吗？！吉尔伽美什不理他，反倒是给摩托加了速。只要离开这里，他就能进入车流甩开奥兹。

 

“我们谈谈！逃避不能解决任何问题！”

 

十字路口自吉尔伽美什头上爆起，这家伙，是在说他是懦夫吗？！

 

“你听我讲，我知道我不该骗你！我现在就告诉你，其实我是拉美西斯二世！”

 

金发男人愣住了，车子也就跟着降了速。这下子，吉尔伽美什才是真的生气了。

 

“杂修！！你这个骗子！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯被骂得一愣：“你不也没告诉我乌鲁克是你的吗？我们俩扯平了！停车！我们好好谈谈！”

 

可他万万没想到，迎接他的竟然是一排子弹。吉尔伽美什头都没回，泄恨一般地打空了手枪的弹夹。伊斯坎达尔的皮卡底盘很高，尽管这子弹并没有打中他，却也让奥兹曼迪亚斯条件反射地抬起胳膊去挡。

 

等他放下手，哪里还有吉尔伽美什的踪影？

 

男人愤愤地砸上车子的方向盘，却被震天的喇叭响吓了一跳。

 

 

 

恩奇都家想必是不能回了。

 

奥兹那家伙，根本就是看看他在不在妈妈家，如果不在，也可以得到恩奇都家的地址。这老谋深算的家伙，怪不得是拉美西斯的家主。

 

现在冷静下来，吉尔伽美什也不得不承认，这场建立在谎言上的婚姻，他们两个人都没有坦诚。若是刚开始无法信任也就罢了，可结婚六年，他们有无数次的机会，愣是谁也没开口。说到底，他们已经习惯这样生活了。

 

他们各自的秘密，像两人之间越来越宽的沟壑。

 

吉尔伽美什向后倒在酒店柔软的大床上，指尖转动着自己的手机。他在犹豫，要不要给那个叫咕哒子的医生打个电话咨询一下。

 

 

 

那边奥兹曼迪亚斯把车子送回伊斯坎达尔家，便偷偷出去用黑卡开了间房。

 

没办法，他可不想看到男人心疼爱车的神情，更不想被摩西那家伙念到吐血。他需要找个地方好好想想，他和吉尔的婚姻该怎么走下去。

 

离婚当然是不可能的，可两人在一起，对乌鲁克和拉美西斯也会造成影响。原来井水不犯河水的对头突然要因为双方老大结婚而联合，听起来就让人头大。因此，他决定把这事放到追回吉尔伽美什后，再和摩西一起处理。

 

他喝了一口酒，不知道这事是不是该询问一下咕哒子她们这类专业人士的意见。

 

 

 

第二天早上八点一过，整个乌鲁克和拉美西斯手下的杀手组织，就收到了对本组织的叛徒以及其伴侣的追杀指令。

 

高达一百万的赏金，让所有人都跃跃欲试。

 

摩西和埃梅洛伊试图在发现后的第一时间制止事态的发展，却发现所罗门的人已经渗入到他们的系统之中。事态紧急，恩奇都和伊斯坎达尔都被派出去保护自家老板了。

 

八点半的光景，奥兹曼迪亚斯就用枕头闷死了一个试图杀掉他的侍者，而另一边的吉尔伽美什重新围上被拽掉的毛巾，把尸体从浴缸里捞了出来。他们既想知道这些人是谁，又想知道这些人是怎么找到他们的。但最想知道的，还是他丈夫与这事有没有关。

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

“吉尔派人通缉我！我们自己的人也在找我！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯夹着手机，手下正装着子弹。那边的摩西被他的大吼吵得头疼，撤销对拉美西斯二世的指令后，整个系统都需要重启。在这段期间，会有多少自己的人朝他去，他就只能自求多福了。

 

伊斯坎达尔被所罗门的人牵住了手脚，这一切是早就计算好的。

 

他挂断电话，深知自己遇到的情况，吉尔多半也遇到了。但是自己被乌鲁克通缉，又难说是不是吉尔的主意。奥兹曼迪亚斯心里清楚，自己丈夫多半还没有消气。他试着拨打对方的手机，却被转入语音信箱。吉尔伽美什是有这个毛病的，他睡前总是要打游戏，经常不充电就把手机扔到一边睡觉。他也试过通过手机追踪对方的位置，但埃梅洛伊当然早就消除了这个隐患。

 

拉美西斯二世悄悄打开房间的门，酒店的走廊寂静无声。金红搭配的装饰再加紧闭的房门，此时此刻竟显得有些诡异。

 

他心里明白，恐怕是要杀出条血路了。    

 

 

 

正如奥兹曼迪亚斯所料，吉尔伽美什此刻正焦急地坐在床头等着手机开机。

 

他搜了那杀手的身想找出对方的身份，可除了缴获两把手枪外却是一无所获。会是奥兹做的吗？还是那群所罗门的臭虫？

 

吉尔伽美什无事可做，只能试着理清思路。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯的婚姻虽是建立在谎言之上，这六年来却过得相安无事。甚至可以说，是幸福而平凡的。但从他们去迦勒底做那什么婚姻咨询开始，事情就变得急转直下。先是所罗门的出现，又是那个蓝胡子，现在又莫名其妙地被人追杀。说到蓝胡子，他又觉得奇怪。他不是没和其他人竞争过任务，但这次怎么这么巧就遇上了奥兹？他那天的联络人也很陌生，是个吉尔到现在根本就想不起来名字的家伙。

 

手机终于再度亮了起来，可还没等他给埃梅洛伊打电话，对方的电话就打了进来。

 

乌鲁克的头儿听了几句，没忍住皱眉大吼：“你是说不仅奥兹在通缉我，我也在通缉我自己？！”

 

“从理论上来讲，是这样的。”埃梅洛伊早就习惯了他的性子，冷静地说：“我们内部被渗入了，现在已经撤销了对你的追杀，但系统需要重启。”

 

未等吉尔伽美什发作，他又快速地甩下一句话：“恩奇都还有别的事，你就自求多福吧！”

 

“这群混蛋！”

 

愤愤地放下手机，吉尔伽美什把备用枪别在后腰。渗入势力到底是哪一方还查不出来，但无可厚非的是奥兹这家伙竟然派人追杀他。如果不还以颜色，这事摆平后他的脸也没地方放了。他心有疑惑，就是这追杀命令究竟是不是自己丈夫下的。

 

结婚六年，该有的默契还是有的。吉尔伽美什只想他们之间的事置于他们之间解决，他本以为奥兹也是这样想的，才会赶去妈妈家。

 

他摇摇头，打开房间的门。走廊寂静无声，他和奥兹的事，得等走出去之后再处理了。

 

 

    

“所罗门大人呦，您找到他的踪迹了吗？”

 

一袭黑裙的贞德躺在盖提亚身后的沙发上，手里还摇着一杯红酒。被问话的男人正坐在电脑前，手指翻飞地追踪一个IP。他熟悉这个人的手法，正如熟悉这个人的一颦一笑，一举一动。毕竟半年前，被尊称为所罗门的可是那个人。

 

“不要着急，贞德。”吉尔·德·雷走了进来，“等吉尔伽美什和拉美西斯二世解决了对方，再去解决他也不迟。”

 

没错，盖提亚这么想着，却没有答话。这两个人只是他的两颗棋子，所罗门没必要对棋子表现出什么情感。当务之急，还是搜寻到他的哥哥。系统正破解着，因此，他便有机会去查看乌鲁克与拉美西斯的头儿们现在是怎样一种情况了。

 

 

 

吉尔伽美什的手机又没电了。

 

他心下烦躁，只能把摩托停在一边。他是有心直接换一部手机，可若是没有防止追踪的补丁打进去，那便是成了活靶子。时间已接近十二点，想必系统已重启完毕。这一上午，他遭遇的最大危机还是从酒店杀出去。现在到了公共场合，就要防止有人放冷枪。

 

期间奥兹曼迪亚斯打了几个电话，但都不太走运地打在他不方便接的时候。

 

恩奇都家和埃梅洛伊家都不能去了，他自己家乱成那个样子更是去不得。吉尔伽美什走进一家咖啡店，挑了个有插头的隐蔽座位。

 

手机刚能正常运作，奥兹曼迪亚斯就再一次打了进来。吉尔伽美什心里烦躁，却也知道再这么逃避下去也没用。他接通了电话，那边的拉美西斯二世也没料到自己竟然能打通。

 

“......吉尔？你没事吧？你在哪？听着，追杀令不是我下的，我们得谈谈。”

 

这个杂修......

 

吉尔伽美什突然觉得鼻子里泛起一股酸涩，这该死的家伙。他正想着该怎么说，余光就瞥见一个穿黑衣的男子朝他走来。对方一只手藏在口袋里，眼睛直直地盯着他。

 

“晚餐在七点。”

 

他刚一说完就挂断电话，整个人向左伏到椅子上躲到桌下。子弹打到桌面上，而店里的客人陷入惊慌。吉尔伽美什看准时机，抬手射中那人的膝盖。待到男人忍痛倒下，他便一枪击中杀手的眉心。

 

等他起身，才是真的想骂人——他的手机屏幕被打穿了。

 

 

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯在怎么打过去，这次都没有任何响应了。

 

他联系过摩西，对方告诉他已经撤掉了对他自己和吉尔伽美什的追杀令。只是在这段时间有多少人已经提枪上路、又有多少人还没有收到最新资讯就难以得知了。

 

晚餐之约的事他并没有告诉摩西，只是叮嘱对方自己今晚会另找地方住。盯住所罗门的事他倒是没提，毕竟摩西定然是不会放过对方的。关于内奸的事，他提醒了对方去查查伊阿宋和美狄亚，他接到的那件犹如导火索一般的任务，想必就出自这两人之手。

 

他们家向来是吉尔伽美什主宰的战场，但奥兹曼迪亚斯也不是毫无准备。

 

嘀嘀——

 

喇叭声引起了他的注意，反光镜里，一辆黑车正横冲直撞。奥兹曼迪亚斯暗叫不妙，打过方向盘就驶入另一条路。黑车果不其然紧随其后，甚至从副驾驶伸出来一只枪口。

 

他偏头躲避，直行的车子怼上前方一辆等候多时的黑车。

 

拉美西斯二世狞笑着再度踩下油门，他可没义务让着他家那口子以外的任何人。

 

 

 

六点四十五分，奥兹曼迪亚斯把车停在邻居家门口。

 

他特地从他们家房子后面饶了一条街，就为了能从车道那边悄无声息地溜进房子里。刚一探头，就看见他丈夫出现在厨房后面储藏室的门口。奥兹曼迪亚斯擦了下冷汗，吉尔伽美什手里拿着一把MP5冲锋枪。

 

想必他下一个检查的地方，就是车库。

 

因此，奥兹曼迪亚斯改变了策略。他身手敏捷，双手一撑就跃过围栏。靠近地窖的部分围栏低矮，杀手一个翻滚便来到窗下。他矮下身子去拉地窖的门，却发现早就被锁上了。

 

从正面突入绝对是死路一条，为了进自己家门，奥兹曼迪亚斯只能爬上二楼。

 

那边吉尔伽美什已经在房子里搜寻一圈，他把冲锋枪放到一边，正给伯奈利M1霰弹枪填充子弹。对于奥兹曼迪亚斯，他可不会掉以轻心。马上就要到七点了，吉尔伽美什看着表，而他的丈夫从不迟到。

 

七点整，吉尔伽美什端着霰弹枪蹲在一楼半的平台处，这里视野最佳，无论奥兹曼迪亚斯从哪儿来，他都会经过这里。

 

可他不知道的是，他等待的人正站在一楼，与他仅有一墙之隔。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯早就击碎了二楼书房的玻璃，打开窗子爬了进来。他在楼上藏了把伯莱塔92F，附带三个弹夹。他避开客厅，从另一次绕行。若是让他来选，定然会在楼梯口处伏击，想必吉尔伽美什已经准备好埋伏他了。

 

他说的谈谈，是指两个人心平气和地坐在饭店里谈话。但事情发展到这一步，他不仅没有任何意外，还有些兴奋。两个高傲的人，又都过着舔血的日子，根本一点就着。

 

拿过矮柜上的玻璃相框，里头是他奥兹曼迪亚斯自己的脸。他们合照也好、吉尔伽美什的单人照也好，都被打包扔了出去。但那天他没注意，那些东西都被伊斯坎达尔捡了回去，放在皮卡上拉走了。

 

小心翼翼地移动相框，不消一会他的脸就变成了楼梯的场景。他慢慢地寻找角度，玻璃上的场景也就往上延伸着。吉尔伽美什的身影逐渐显现，他穿着黑西裤和黑衬衫，大开的衣襟露出饱满的胸膛，黄金颈饰衬得他脖颈纤细。再往上，那张略带疲惫的脸上是由于严阵以待而显得格外锐利的红瞳。

 

拉美西斯二世没来得及看得更清，吉尔伽美什就弯起嘴角。

 

霰弹枪的子弹嘭地一声轰开他头顶的墙壁，他赶紧俯下身子。吉尔伽美什连开三枪，可奥兹曼迪亚斯始终没有动静。

 

“你还活着吗，太阳的？”

 

被打的人将计就计，将手枪砸在地板上，同时呻吟起来。吉尔伽美什知道他没那么脆弱，可也有点儿紧张。他刚想采取什么行动，手枪的子弹就从被他破开的大洞里射了过来。吉尔伽美什顺势一滚，木屑掉了满头。

 

那边奥兹曼迪亚斯开过枪，早就站起身往前走。他换了弹夹，毫不介意陪吉尔伽美什玩玩。

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

“我以为我们说的谈谈不是这种谈谈，黄金的。”

 

“少装蒜，太阳的！”吉尔伽美什朝声源处开了几枪，“别装作你没有乐在其中！”

 

哈！奥兹曼迪亚斯双膝着地滑过地板，抬手朝自己的丈夫射击。而吉尔伽美什不甘示弱，他拿着MP5冲锋枪，子弹追着奥兹，把自己的家轰得噼里啪啦。

 

相敬如宾的夫妻生活根本不适合他们，奥兹曼迪亚斯若是干柴，那吉尔伽美什便只能是烈火。他们像两个衷于征战的王，唯有耗尽最后一丝力气，才能倒在废墟之上接吻。他们不在乎周围是不是残垣断壁，更不在乎头上是不是混着灰尘的血雨。他们唯一在乎的，仅仅是彼此。

 

拉美西斯二世又换过一次弹夹，这是他最后的子弹了。可他肾上腺素飙升，不仅无所畏惧，反而更期待一场肉搏。

 

“跟你结婚真是无聊至极！”

 

他挑衅着，嘴炮也是这场争斗的一部分。果不其然，吉尔伽美什朝他扫射：“你知道跟你结婚最糟糕的部分是什么吗？跟你上床！”

 

头也不回地射出最后的子弹，奥兹曼迪亚斯转身跑进厨房。房子里的冰箱从来没换过，拉门上的金属足以防住9mm的子弹。哪怕隔着一道门，冰箱里的东西被打碎的声音依旧清晰。子弹在金属外壳上留下印记，看上去像是什么令人难以理解的后现代主义雕塑。

 

“你的品位简直糟糕透顶！”

 

说着，奥兹曼迪亚斯扔掉枪，转手在厨房的抽屉里翻找起来。他一个用力，却把抽屉整个拉了下来。他刚想捡起那把菜刀，却想到抽屉后面的煤气管线。

 

“所以我才和你这个杂修结婚了！”

 

见那里头没了动静，吉尔伽美什便停止了开枪探过头去。寒光闪过，他飞速偏头躲过了菜刀。怒火心生——这家伙，是要毁他容吗？！吉尔伽美什低头给MP5换上弹夹，可一想对方连菜刀都使了出来，想必已经是穷途末路了。

 

思至此，他将冲锋枪举起，转而向厨房内部进发。

 

然而就在此刻，奥兹曼迪亚斯举起被割开的燃气管子直对他而来。高速飞行的子弹在摩擦中产生火花，发生的爆炸直朝吉尔伽美什而来。哪怕在看见火光的一瞬间他就打算转身而逃，而还是被爆炸产生的冲击袭倒在地。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯迅速关上阀门，自烟雾中冲出。他一个膝击正中自己丈夫的腹部，吉尔伽美什闷哼一声，顺势矮下身子躲过他的肘击。奥兹曼迪亚斯这一下用力过猛，胳膊肘陷在板材墙壁之中。吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，从侧面钻出来猛击他的肋下。他顺势将自己的丈夫推到一边，随手抄东西就往他头上砸。

 

幸好这只是个瓷花瓶，在奥兹曼迪亚斯的胳膊肘上被砸了个粉碎。

 

射击从来不是他的强项，但力量却是。他抓住吉尔伽美什的头往旁边的壁橱上磕，连磕三下直到男人的挣扎都变得迟缓。奥兹曼迪亚斯揪住吉尔伽美什的衣领，出这个窄小的过道时还不忘把他往墙上甩。吉尔伽美什被他甩得七晕八素，接着整个人就被丈夫提起摔上餐桌。他用的力气大了点儿，玻璃台面上又有淌得到处都是的牛奶。吉尔伽美什整个滑过桌子，从餐椅上摔了个人仰马翻。

 

他一身果汁牛奶，金发上还沾着木屑和灰尘，黑衬衫被毁得彻底。此刻正伏在地板上喘气。看上去十分狼狈。

 

深色皮肤的男人得意洋洋：“怎么了亲爱的，被干得起不来了吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什背对着奥兹曼迪亚斯啐了一口血水，他刚才咬破了自己的嘴唇。月光之下，那几个金属制的酒壶不知何时掉在了地板上，连带着上面盖的白布。

 

他迅速坐起身，小心翼翼地捞过酒壶。奥兹曼迪亚斯以为他在独自舔舐伤口，接着便猝不及防地被自己心爱的酒壶抡上了头。这一下，他在屋子里都能看到星星了。吉尔伽美什猛地踹了他一脚，男人直挺挺地砸碎了整个酒柜。

 

“哼，现在起不来的是谁？”

 

玻璃落了满地，可他们谁都顾不上。吉尔伽美什心里清楚，他可没奥兹曼迪亚斯那样会使蛮力。他跑去客厅，一个滚翻就拿到了霰弹枪。可奥兹曼迪亚斯紧随其后，他滑到在地，将枪题到了柜子底下。他顺势将吉尔伽美什掀翻在地，正打算骑到对方身上耀武扬威，就感觉吉尔伽美什的两条长腿盘上了自己的肩膀。

 

三角锁！

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯感觉对方的大腿夹紧了自己的脖子，但远正对着吉尔伽美什的裆部更让人头晕目眩。他大致清楚如何解三角锁，却没真的练习过几次。

 

他闷哼一声，提气就这么托着吉尔伽美什站了起来。他看不到东西，只能托着自己的丈夫墙上乱撞。他们撞到了立在客厅里的大钟，吉尔伽美什的脑袋正好撞到金属制的表盘。窒息的感觉减轻了，他再次将吉尔伽美什撞到墙上，终于得以从那活春宫一般的三角锁中解脱。

 

吉尔伽美什喘息着，感觉自己的后背疼得要命。他坐在柜子上，等奥兹曼迪亚斯一接近，就抄起手边的东西往他头上砸。

 

他一跃而下，扑倒奥兹曼迪亚斯身上，从大腿夹住对方的腰。拉美西斯二世的脸在流血，他感觉自己的脑子以后不会好了。吉尔伽美什骑在他身上，夹住自己丈夫的头便猛击他的肋下。奥兹曼迪亚斯同样如此，直到他在后退过程中绊到翻倒的沙发，连带着身上的吉尔伽美什一起摔倒在地。

 

头晕伴随着全身的疼痛一起袭来，可依旧骑在他身上的吉尔伽美什发了狠，依旧没有停下自己的拳头。他们都已精疲力竭，也早就没了最初的乐在其中。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手扳住他的头，一个用力就把吉尔伽美什掼到身下。他站起身，抬脚去踢自己的丈夫。后者用手护住头，防御性地缩成一团。他一脚不如一脚，却没有停下的意思。就在此时，吉尔伽美什一脚踢中奥兹曼迪亚斯的裆部。

 

拉美西斯二世毫无面子地捂住自己的关键部位，面部扭曲地倒了下去。

 

跟自己的丈夫比起来，吉尔伽美什才是真的浑身都疼。他撑住沙发想爬起来，却只能停在原地喘气。那边奥兹曼迪亚斯也好不到哪去，可他们一和彼此对视，便都跟被踩了尾巴似的猛地弹起来。两人脸上都流着血，身上一片狼藉。可都摆好架势，准备着再干一场。不过他们心里都有一个想法——等对方动了我再动。

 

“也许我们现在可以谈谈了，吉尔。”

 

“怎么，你怕了吗，奥兹？”

 

他们的眼睛都朝地下那把霰弹枪瞟去，因此，当两人再度对视时，奥兹曼迪亚斯利落地翻过沙发从茶几上滚了过去，吉尔伽美什则回身扑向壁炉。

 

再度对视时，霰弹枪和沙漠之鹰的枪口也对准了彼此。

 

吉尔伽美什脸上带着伤，但神色决然。可奥兹曼迪亚斯愣是从里头看出了一丝痛苦与犹豫，他极少看自己的丈夫流露这样的神色。而在吉尔伽美什看来，奥兹曼迪亚斯那张还算耐看的蠢脸被玻璃割破了，金色的瞳孔十分平静，一眨不眨地盯着他。

 

“我没有下令通缉你，这事跟拉美西斯没关系。”

 

“乌鲁克才没那么无聊去干这种事。”

 

“我本来有机会告诉你我的身份的，但我想我是习惯带着这个秘密活下去了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯垂下枪口，“我还欠你一颗子弹。”

 

他的手在发抖，因此，吉尔伽美什换成双手握枪。奥兹曼迪亚斯没有闭上眼睛，作为一个男人，他选择直面死亡。更何况，他想让自己眼中最后的映像，是吉尔伽美什的脸。他有些想笑，不知此刻开口让自己的丈夫去洗把脸是否是个过分的请求。

 

枪响了。

 

吉尔伽美什垂下手臂：“你还完了，太阳的。”

 

他们同时扔下枪，朝彼此拥吻上去。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手附上吉尔伽美什的屁股，后面便知晓他心意地抬起大腿盘住他的腰。壁炉旁矮柜上的东西被一扫而光，他让吉尔伽美什坐了上去。他们吮吸着对方的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起，像是另一场角斗。

 

两人的手飞速扒着彼此的衣服，奥兹曼迪亚斯几乎是撕开了吉尔伽美什的裤子。

 

他亲吻着吉尔伽美什在月光下白得透明的胸膛，手指撸动着对方的性器。吉尔伽美什低低地呻吟着，红潮蔓延开来，给他整个人染上诱人的颜色。

 

自两人去咨询前的一个星期到现在，都未有过任何性生活。此刻他们情欲高涨，几乎一点就着。小奥兹曼迪亚斯在裤子里硬得发疼，他蹲下身，舌头和手指一起上阵。吉尔伽美什的一条腿踩在他肩膀上，看着是想蹬开他，却爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

 

禁欲多日，让吉尔伽美什没坚持多久就射了出来。他有种错觉，自己仿佛在五六年前的波哥大，刚认识奥兹曼迪亚斯时的那种感觉又回来了。

 

看着神色茫然的丈夫，奥兹曼迪亚斯站起身，边亲吻着他，边将沾了精液的手指送进吉尔伽美什后穴。他们在一起五六年了，可吉尔伽美什还是紧得要命。第三根手指刚能插进去，他就迫不及待地拔了出来。小奥兹被释放出来，迫不及待地就想往里进。奥兹曼迪亚斯托着自己的性器，看来吉尔伽美什刚才那一脚并没有造成什么严重的后果。

 

他将吉尔的腿分得更开，缓慢但坚定地向前挺。那里面又紧又热，吉尔伽美什拼命放松自己。他亲吻着自己丈夫被情欲逼红的眼角，完全进入后便停住了动作。

 

吉尔伽美什喘息着，红瞳里泛着泪水。奥兹曼迪亚斯亲吻他的鼻尖，说：“我爱你。”

 

这句话他说过无数遍，可已经好些年没有这种心脏锣鼓般震动的感觉了。吉尔伽美什难受地动了动：“这个时候说情话，谁会信你啊......”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯，轻笑一声：“我爱你。”

 

他别过头去，不想再理这个男人。可奥兹曼迪亚斯对吉尔伽美什的消极抵抗不为所动，一遍一遍地重复那三个字。吉尔伽美什脸上一副心烦样子，却架不住心底暖洋洋的。

 

他的脸热得厉害，回答道：“那我也勉为其难地爱你好了。”

 

拉美西斯二世知道他性格别扭，这是在口是心非。他扶住吉尔的腰，开始挺胯。刚开始的动作快而浅，后来则慢而深。吉尔伽美什断断续续地呻吟着，直到对方碰到那一点，疼痛化为丝丝缕缕的快感，沿着脊椎向上攀爬。他像是化成滩水，感觉浑身使不上力气。

 

深色皮肤的男人抱起他，突然的腾空让吉尔伽美什紧紧地夹住他的腰。没了支持，小奥兹便也进得更深。吉尔伽美什像是酥了骨头，差点让自己掉下来。奥兹曼迪亚斯把他放在地毯上，那上面汤汤水水，可谁都不在意。他把吉尔的腿架在肩膀上，提起对方的身子，像是台不知疲惫的打桩机。吉尔伽美什的柔韧性不错，可也顶不住膝盖压上自己胸口。房子里飘散着他的呻吟和淫靡的水声，啪啪作响的击打声让他红了脸。奥兹曼迪亚斯不厌其烦地亲吻着他的脖颈、锁骨，向宣告主权一样印下一个又一个吻痕。

 

他拉起吉尔伽美什，又换到骑乘位。他本是很喜欢这个姿势的，可吉尔伽美什实在是没了力气。他撑在奥兹胸膛上，被顶得像是漂在海面上。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯把玩着他的乳头，而吉尔伽美什俯下身和他接吻。深色皮肤的男人抱住他，向上猛地一挺，终于射了出来。他没拔出去，那温热的白液灌进吉尔伽美什的甬道，顺着两人连接的地方流出。

 

他拔出自己的性器，两个人谁都不想动。这一刻，没有所罗门，甚至没有乌鲁克和拉美西斯，就只有......

 

叮咚——

 

 

 

库·丘林很想叫卫宫不要多管闲事，但就连他自己也得承认对门闹出来的动静实在太大了。这一晚上，他最少听见了三种枪响，并且发誓听见了爆炸声。

 

如果他们一直这么打下去，那也没什么，可将近半小时，房子里都没了动静。

 

所以此刻，库·丘林和卫宫不得不报警，与两名警员一起敲开了这对黄金夫夫家的大门。没过多久，玄关的灯就亮了起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸出现在门边的玻璃后，好像非常惊奇于邻居与警察的出现。

 

他刚一打开门，卫宫就关切地问道：“你们还好吧，我们听见了很可怕的声音。”

 

“很危险的声音。”库·丘林纠正道。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯一脸困惑：“我们很好......我们真的很好.....”

 

警察咳嗽一声：“先生，如果你遇到什么危险事件，我们会提供帮助的。”

 

这下子，奥兹曼迪亚斯无奈地拉开门。他只穿了一条裤子，脸上还有伤口。而在他身后，是摇摇欲坠的楼梯扶手与不满破洞的墙壁。这样子，怎么看都和“很好”没有一点儿关系。

 

就在此时，吉尔伽美什的声音从里面传出：“是谁啊，奥兹？”

 

他披着白色的床单，虽然遮挡住了关键部位，可简直是春光乍泄。那布满吻痕的颈子和胸膛，极有冲击性地让人面红耳赤。不仅如此，站在前面的卫宫和库·丘林表示，他们还看到了奇怪的白色液体顺着吉尔伽美什的大腿往下流。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯一把将人挡在身后，见此，众人也只能尴尬地笑笑。

 

“祝、祝你们愉快。”

 

库·丘林看着眼前被关上的大门，干巴巴地说道。

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

迦勒底。

 

盖提亚看着追踪到的IP地址，他早就该想到阿尼姆斯菲亚家的人做些手脚。他不喜欢奥尔加玛丽那个女人，她从来不懂得应该对所罗门展现出应有的尊敬。但他同样为此事埋怨他的哥哥，罗曼那废物对自己的身份没有半点儿自觉。

 

事情进行得并不顺利，拉美西斯二世和吉尔伽美什连手刃对方的能耐和勇气都没有。听说他们大闹一场，又和好如初了。

 

现任所罗门发出悬赏，这对夫夫脖子上的脑袋已经值三百万了。

 

平心而论，他理应把全部的心思都放在拿下拉美西斯和乌鲁克上。可实际上，盖提亚却在计划着晚上的出行。罗曼不死在他手里，他就永远都放不下心来。

 

 

 

一切仿佛重回五六年前在波哥大的那个早上。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯找到了张没碎成两半的黑胶唱片，幸免于难的老式留声机放着悠扬的乐曲。他切着三明治，看着吉尔伽美什抱怨着从冰箱里找出还能吃的东西。他捧出把手以上都被打碎了的果汁壶，避开碎片，把果汁倒入两个勉强能用的杯子。

 

他忍不住凑过来亲吻吉尔伽美什乱翘的金发，甚至觉得他抱怨的样子都可爱至极。

 

夫夫试图在一楼找到一处还算干净的地方——没有木屑、没有玻璃碎片、没有接近半凝固状态的饮品——最后他们在通往储藏室的过道里席地而坐。尽管还有一大摊事要处理，可两人此刻只想坐在这里吃完这顿简陋的早饭。

 

“现在想想，这一切简直令人不敢相信，”奥兹曼迪亚斯喝着咖啡，“结婚五年，我们从未发现对方的身份。”

 

“六年。”吉尔伽美什不厌其烦地纠正，“也许是因为我们都不希望被发现。”

 

这话说得有些模棱两可，但奥兹曼迪亚斯懂了自己丈夫的意思。如果今天他出任务，那回家就自然会感到心虚谨慎，因此对来自对方的谎言也就放松了警戒。不过，他还是对吉尔没有对他进行一贯的别扭嘲讽而感到意外。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯看向吉尔：“那么从现在起，我们要......危险！”

 

吉尔伽美什还在低头辨认自己的杯子里有没有碎片，就被奥兹一脚踹在肩膀。他向旁倒去，刚要发作就感觉听到子弹射进刚刚自己头顶位置的墙壁。奥兹曼迪亚斯接着踹他的劲儿也倒向一边，躲过了另一颗子弹。

 

“所罗门的人？”

 

他们俩迅速滚到窗户底下，避开敌人的视线。两人都穿着睡袍，唯一能称得上武器的东西就是身上的腰带。奥兹曼迪亚斯带头匍匐前进，前面就是房子的外储藏室，他在里面藏了枪。吉尔伽美什跟在他后面：“谁知道！你怎么不给摩西打电话？”

 

“我的手机在楼上！”奥兹曼迪亚斯爬过了最后一扇窗户，“你的呢？”

 

“早被人一枪打穿了！那群杂修！！”

 

拉美西斯二世摇摇头，除了打游戏和约迦尔纳逛街，吉尔伽美什的手机就是个摆设。他瞅准机会，把浴袍的带子接下来从窗前扔了过去。顿时枪声一片，而他和吉尔伽美什早就溜进了储藏室。他蹲下身翻找出枪和子弹，递给吉尔一把后又递过去一双雨靴。但他的丈夫非但没接，还口气不善。

 

“你不是想让我穿这个吧？”

 

深色皮肤的男人一边穿鞋一边说：“在储藏室你还能指望找到什么？”

 

但很快他就发现，吉尔伽美什与其说是把嫌弃的视线放在那双红色的橡胶雨靴上，倒不如说是放在他自己身上。奥兹曼迪亚斯低下头——很好，现在缺少腰带他的睡袍大敞着，黑金相间的内裤一览无余。再配上那双红色的高筒雨靴，使他整个人看上去要不就等着掀起什么新时尚风暴，要不就是个介于变态和神经病之间的某种怪人。

 

可还未等他质问什么，便有人从门口扔下了什么东西。

 

两人盯着那个闪烁着红点儿的小球，奥兹曼迪亚斯当机立断，一脚把它踢到油桶下。吉尔伽美什一脸不可置信，似乎是在质疑自己的丈夫怎么会蠢到这种地步。

 

在对视一眼后，两人不约而同地开始向门口跑。储藏室深入地下的设计减缓了一部分冲击，可尽管如此二人还是被掀翻在地。吉尔伽美什呻吟着翻过身子，觉得耳朵还在嗡嗡作响。他抬起手，干净利落地解决掉那些想过来补枪的杀手。他的射击水平在整个乌鲁克数一数二，就连埃梅洛伊这样挑剔的人，都完全同意让他来教亚历山大用枪。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯捂着头，刚在逃跑过程中，吉尔伽美什一脚踩住他的睡袍，害得他整个人直挺挺地扑倒了地面上。始作俑者毫无愧疚之意，但还是递过来一只手拉他起来。

 

可等两人一站起身，整栋房子就轰然倒塌。

 

也许是因为他们昨天闹得太过火，也许是因为爆炸的冲击撼动了房子。奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什面面相觑，他们的家就这样在自己面前毁于一旦。

 

“走吧，”奥兹曼迪亚斯拉着他的手，弯腰去翻那些人的车钥匙，“反正不过是个充满谎言的房子。”

 

“哼”吉尔伽美什赤足踩过草地，“我早就住腻了。”

 

 

 

门铃声一响起，埃梅洛伊的右眼皮就猛跳一下。

 

亚历山大蹦蹦跳跳地去开门，异常开心地大喊道：“吉尔叔叔！奥兹叔叔！”

 

“给我叫哥哥！”两声肉体撞击的闷响紧随其后，吉尔伽美什的声音中气十足，“我在长大你也在长大，年龄差是不会变的！给我叫哥哥！”

 

“我才是长大，你那是变老......”又是一声闷响，“哇！对不起！”

 

埃梅洛伊的额头爆起十字路口，还没走出客厅就开始大骂：“你这家伙竟然还活着啊！从昨天开始就失去联系，你是笨蛋吗？！就连笨蛋都知道要打电话通知的吧！还是你连笨蛋都不如，根本记不住我的号......你那是什么打扮啊......”

 

“打扰了，埃梅洛伊。”奥兹曼迪亚斯拦住正要会骂的吉尔伽美什，“但我们现在......”

 

“奥兹！”熟悉的声音从客厅里响起，“从今天早上开始就联系不上你，你到底......你那是什么打扮啊......”

 

伊斯坎达尔从埃梅洛伊的客厅冲出，和后者一起呆愣地看着二人的穿着。而奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什异口同声：“你怎么会在这里？！”

 

 

 

待到五个人都坐在沙发上，已经是一小时之后的事了。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什不仅借用了埃梅洛伊的浴室，还借用了对方的衣服。坐在二人对面的屋主扶了下眼镜，而伊斯坎达尔则暗自嘀咕——为什么穿在埃梅洛伊身上显得那么禁欲的衣服，能被这两个人穿得如此......奔放？

 

“所以你们不准备解释一下吗？”

 

“为什么你会在埃梅洛伊家里？”吉尔伽美什拧起眉毛，随即狐疑地看向自己的丈夫。

 

“这事跟我没有关系。”奥兹曼迪亚斯无辜地举起手。

 

“其实，”眼见着这对夫夫可能又要吵起来，伊斯坎达尔赶紧开口，“是我一直在追埃梅洛伊。然后你们又出了事，我就打算来跟他坦白我的身份。”

 

“你怎么不告诉我你在追他？！”

 

“你怎么不告诉我他在追你？！”

 

伊斯坎达尔显然也不知道该如何回答这个问题，但在他开口之前，埃梅洛伊先发出了嘲讽：“告诉你们这对笨蛋夫夫是想把事情搞砸吗？你们连自己的事情都搞不定还想插手别人的事？”

 

“你说谁是笨蛋？！”

 

“埃梅洛伊，你这么说未免太......”

 

......

 

红头发的男人叹了口气，有吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯的地方真的会被搞得鸡飞狗跳。他把头向后仰，真的不知该如何制止这场唇枪舌战。可他转念一想，如果这件事被笨蛋夫夫知道会搞砸，那也就是说他没搞砸？他已经追到埃梅洛伊了？

 

尚且年幼的亚历山大坐在一边，看着自己的老师和吉尔叔叔、奥兹叔叔吵成一团，而本应劝架的伊斯坎达尔叔叔则像做白日梦一样笑得要流口水。

 

亚历山大摇摇头，他宁愿不要长大了。

 

 

 

罗曼朝那人挥挥手，抱着伪装成快递的盒子往迦勒底门内走。盖提亚已经发来了消息，他暴露了自己的位置。这一切皆有他而起，自然也要由他结束。

 

迦勒底唯一一个和心理学无关的医生穿过走廊，朝坐在诊室门口的迦尔纳点点头。他和阿周那最近来得很勤，可罗曼依旧不知道这两人为何总是单独会诊。罗曼很希望他们能在今后的日子里彻底解决彼此之间的问题。

 

他已经帮玛丽所长安排好了今晚的行程，甚至给咕哒子和玛修买了今晚的电影票。那个叫迪卢木多的演员让两个小姑娘神魂颠倒，早就嚷嚷着要去看了。

 

此外，他还修改了迦勒底的值班系统，确保今晚只有他一个人。

 

罗曼把东西放到办公室的桌子上，他心里清楚：只要做过一日所罗门，就一辈子也摆脱不了这个身份。

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

“招的人是伊阿宋，美狄亚比他有骨气得多。”

 

摩西坐在埃梅洛伊家的餐桌上，这栋房子已经变成了乌鲁克和拉美西斯的临时会谈所。当然，房子的所有人表示自己从来就没同意过这种事情。

 

“所以说，所罗门一开始就是朝着你们来的吗，通过蓝胡子作为诱饵，想让你们互相残杀。潜入公司既是为了发布指令，更是安排了后续对你们的追杀。”埃梅洛伊摇摇头，所罗门确实是个厉害的对手，但这么容易就被对方侵入了公司，他实在太失职了。

 

同样作为二把手的摩西神色凝重，他必然是和埃梅洛伊有着一样的想法。

 

伊斯坎达尔摸摸下巴：“那你们到底是怎么被发现的呢？明明五六年都没出什么差错。”

 

吉尔伽美什和坐在对面的奥兹曼迪亚斯对视一眼，显然也不知他们是什么地方露出了马脚。如此精密的计划，是绝不可能在一朝一夕之间完成的。

 

“说起来，”恩奇都摇摇头，“我在审讯雷夫·莱诺尔那家伙的时候，与其说他是所罗门的手下，倒不如说他是所罗门的信徒。我查了些资料，这半年来，所罗门可算是作风大改。如果说之前是关起家门过自己的小日子，现在就是到外面沾花惹草了吧。”

 

“迦勒底。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯和自己的丈夫异口同声地说出诊所的名字，他们心里清楚，自从在诊所咨询过婚姻问题，他们的生活就开始挡不住一般地发展到如此境地。

 

埃梅洛伊否定道：“这不可能。”

 

“阿尼姆斯菲亚家族的人不会把客户的消息泄露给其他人。”摩西解释道，“他们世代为各个组织服务，是不会坏了自己的招牌的。奥尔加玛丽比任何人都在意自己家族的声誉，她是不会做出这种事的。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯翘起嘴角：“是与否，我和吉尔今晚一探便知。”

 

赶在其他人制止之前，吉尔伽美什命令道：“你们打理组织的事，我和奥兹自有分寸。”

 

坐在乌鲁克一侧的埃梅洛伊和恩奇都对视了一眼，接着便看向对面的摩西和伊斯坎达尔。他们不算不熟——尤其是伊斯坎达尔和他的追求对象埃梅洛伊——却是第一次以真实身份出现在对方面前。

 

 

 

八点整，天色已暗，玛修和咕哒子的电影已进入中段。

 

罗曼，不，所罗门已经穿戴完毕。那头俏皮的粉发已被无机质的白发取代，微微翘着卷。绿色的隐形眼镜被取下后，露出的是同奥兹曼迪亚斯一般的金瞳。只是相比后者，这双眼睛宛如一潭毫无波澜的死水。

 

他穿着沉重的华服，露在外面的手臂和脸都涂了黑粉。繁杂的花纹爬满手臂，就连脸上都有如裂痕一般的花纹。这是传统，所罗门临世，一开智慧之门，二开权利之门，三开黄金之门；左手使役天使，右手使役恶魔，由此生所罗门指环。但现在，他十指空空。以假死之由自甘放弃身份后，所罗门指环便由暗中上位的盖提亚所继承。

 

偌大的迦勒底，此刻只剩他一人。可就连外面的街道，也是十分安静。

 

他心下清楚，想必是盖提亚已经到来。信步走入大厅，果不其然，与他打扮一模一样的盖提亚正站在那里，身后跟着一个穿黑衣的女人与一个长相奇特的男人。

 

黑圣女贞德与蓝胡子吉尔·德·雷。

 

“好久不见，哥哥。”

 

盖提亚率先开口，他和罗曼本是孪生兄弟。却因为出生先后问题，而永远无法正式出现在众人面前。所罗门只有一个，作为所罗门而生的儿子自然也只能有一个。可罗曼与他不同，盖提亚有野心，他却只有平常心。罗曼无意做所罗门，而盖提亚却想做也做不得。

 

然而未等罗曼回应，迦勒底内部的走廊就传出一阵毁天灭地的笑声。奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什自里面走出，正牌所罗门那波澜不惊的眸子亮了一下。

 

“真没想到，真正的所罗门竟然会在这小小的迦勒底当一名杂修！”

 

“就是你们这些家伙在觊觎拉美西斯和乌鲁克吗！”

 

罗曼心中暗叫不好，他自然是有计划的，但这计划了可不包括奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什。按照这两个人的性格，说不定会打算全歼。他微微挑眉，心中一小部分在想着这两个人究竟是怎么样和好如初的。

 

而盖提亚额头流下一滴冷汗，这两个祸精怎么会在这里？

 

“喂，迦勒底的，”吉尔伽美什转向罗曼，“你就是半年前假死的那个所罗门吧？”

 

“正是在下。”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯上前一步：“那就没办法了，看在你们为我和吉尔解决问题的份儿上，我们就勉为其难地辅佐地一次好了。再说蓝胡子也确实是我们的目标。”

 

“怎么，太阳的，你要擅自帮我做决定吗？”

 

黑圣女贞德上前一步：“这边是拉美西斯与乌鲁克的头，看上去也不过如此嘛。也正是这种笨蛋，才会把自己家搞成那种样子吧，哈哈哈哈！”

 

女人尖锐疯狂的笑声回荡在迦勒底的大厅之中，待到这笑声停止，四人对视一眼，便开始了动作。黑圣女与蓝胡子向外跑去，街道已经被清理过了。而吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯紧随其后，将盖提亚留给了罗曼。

 

迦勒底重回安静，可外面却是乱作一片。

 

盖提亚盯着自己的哥哥，嘲讽道：“离开以后你倒是变得有种了，终于去纹身了吗？”

 

自他小时候起，每次有需要所罗门出席的场合，侍女都会焚香燃炉，为他细细勾画四肢上的纹路。他很看不起罗曼，对方连去纹身一劳永逸的勇气都没有。盖提亚知道的，他哥哥怕疼，从小就怕。可一成为所罗门，他就变得无所畏惧，甚至无欲无求。罗曼打心底厌恶这个身份，却也做得比谁都好。

 

罗曼声音平静，似乎失了七情六欲：“这是纹身贴，时间太赶，我自己又画不好。”

 

“你是在耍我玩吗？！”盖提亚瞪大眼睛怒吼道。他永远，永远都不能像罗曼那样，成为所罗门，就成为另一个人。从小到大，他比谁都清楚所罗门是怎么夺走他哥哥的。就连说着这种话，他也能保持如此的声音与表情。

 

“并非如此。”他看不到外面的吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯，只能听见响作一片的枪声，“我知道你是想杀我，我可以给你我的命。但，收手吧，盖提亚，你不该窥视他人的领地。”

 

“就是因为你这种态度！所罗门才会一直都没有发展！！”盖提亚激动地挥舞着手臂，“你任所罗门烂在那么个地方！这一切都是因为你的不作为！你根本不配做所罗门！你以为我的目光只到拉美西斯和乌鲁克这么简短吗？这不过是第一步！我会毁灭他们，就在你跟我说话这会儿，恐怕就一个都不剩了！”

 

这并非事实。

 

就连是盖提亚也不得不承认，在罗曼作为所罗门期间，他虽然没有扩大组织的规模，但确实让组织达到了一种前所未有的稳定而强大的阶段。白道上他们的公司业绩逐步上升，黑道上他们与周围的组织相处和睦。但这些尽管盖提亚知道也不会说出来——他哥哥夺走了一切，所罗门夺走了一切。

 

“既然如此，那便只能这样了。”

 

罗曼掀开外袍，露出身上的炸弹背心。这东西定了时，会在八点二十分时启动，一旦穿上便只能密码脱下。但就算脱下，倒计时也不会启动。全权按照罗曼的要求，出自天才达芬奇女士的手笔。一经使用，无法退换。

 

“同我一起毁灭吧，盖提亚。”

 

十五秒倒计时的滴答声宛如死神逐渐靠近的脚步，罗曼神色平静，仿佛正赴死的人并不是他。可盖提亚彻底慌了，他扑倒罗曼身上，手忙脚乱地试图解开这东西。

 

“不！住手！我不允许！你还要看着我走上巅峰！我不允许所罗门把你夺走！！”

 

所谓所罗门，既是组织之名，又是组织首领之名。一日为所罗门，便一生都摆脱不掉。一日为所罗门，便一生都失其真性。

 

 

 

嘭——

 

迦勒底的大厅里发生爆炸，无数玻璃碎片落了满地。火光四起，烟雾满溢。吉尔伽美什和黑圣女被震得脚下一个趔趄，汽车警报响个不停。

 

吉尔伽美什朝着火光的方向看去，但谁也没走出来。他甩甩头站起身，心中十分复杂——打扮得那么厉害，结果不还是个弱鸡杂修！结果他和奥兹都来了，也是无济于事吗？高傲的人不愿意承认，他并不讨厌罗曼。

 

脚步声自身后接近，他头也没回就掷出匕首。

 

“嗷！”

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯捂着自己的扎了把刀子的大腿，心中十分无奈。这场与所罗门的斗争中，他所受的最大伤害来自友军误伤。

 

“不好意思。”

 

他的丈夫看了他一眼，毫无愧疚之意地道了歉。奥兹曼迪亚斯罢了刀一瘸一拐，万幸没有伤到股动脉。他脸色黑得厉害：“这事我们过一会儿再谈。”

 

“这么点儿小伤你竟然叽叽歪歪的。”

 

黑贞德与蓝胡子早已不翼而飞，而吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯用衣服捂住口鼻，进入火场。他们拖出两个所罗门，一个面目全非，一个则还在还在呼吸。拉美西斯二世使劲搓了搓那个还活着的所罗门的胳膊，纹身贴被搓了下来。

 

“哼，”吉尔伽美什拿着新手机打电话，“这家伙，智商的点数都分给运气了吧。”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

“......醒......医生......”

 

他的世界像是被蒙了层白纱，光亮明明暗暗，就连声音都模糊不清。他又用力了几次，才终于能看清眼前——

 

“咕哒子、玛修、所长......还有达芬奇......”

 

费力地吐出这几个名字，罗曼才终于想起来自己是谁、究竟发生了什么。盖提亚的脸闪过，罗曼闭了闭眼睛。他能大难不死，完全是因为那孪生弟弟。

 

病房里，玛修和咕哒子抱在一起欢呼，玛丽和达芬奇露出松了口气的表情。成为罗曼医生的半年，是他人生中最快乐的时光。若是没有达芬奇的天才头脑和玛丽所长背后的阿尼姆斯菲亚家族的帮助，他一辈子都无法从所罗门的桎梏中解脱。

 

“到底，发生了什么事？”

 

“是吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯把你拖了出来，”玛丽挑起眉毛，“该死，罗曼！你是猪吗？竟然擅炸了迦勒底！！我告诉你，修缮费把你卖了都赔不起！你这辈子都得给我打工了！”

 

不等罗曼发出抗议，玛丽所长就踩着高跟鞋离开了。她是个相当别扭的女强人，自然不会把关心的话脱口而出。依照罗曼对她的了解，所长的意思就是——你不能不和我们商量就采取行动——迦勒底没事还可以修——你还可以继续在这里工作。

 

达芬奇苦恼地叹了口气：“真没想到你们会搞得这么大场面，连乌鲁克和拉美西斯都被扯了进来。幸好本天才的设计完美无缺，随便按一个键就是脱掉背心的密码呢。”

 

“这种设计才没人给你赞赏呢！”

 

“不过也多亏了这个你才能活着，”咕哒子回忆道，“他们说，盖提亚抱着那个炸弹背心呢，不知道是想扔掉还是......”

 

咕哒子没有把话说全，她看过尸体，根本不敢想象那东西要是在医生身上爆炸会是什么样子。但盖提亚和罗曼毕竟是孪生兄弟，她不清楚两个人之间的恩怨，但若是能让活下来的那个过得舒坦些、不会一辈子活在愧疚之中，她也不介意说些善意的谎言。两个女孩对视了一眼，显然玛修虽觉得不太妥当，但也还支持她的做法。

 

“好了你们两个，”达芬奇把手搭在二人肩膀上，大有送客之意地把人往外推，“迦勒底应该还有很多事情吧，去帮帮玛丽所长怎么样？”

 

还未等咕哒子提出反对，就已经和玛修被关在了门外。达芬奇抱着手臂，现在病房里只剩下她和罗马尼了。

 

“三十好几的人了吧，还做这种事，你可不年轻了呦，罗曼。”

 

“说得也是啊，看来真的要在迦勒底养老了呢。”罗曼看着窗外，“说起来，所罗门现在怎么样了？”

 

达芬奇叹了口气：“乌鲁克和拉美西斯那两位都想接手，放心吧，大家不会失业的。黑圣女贞德和蓝胡子还在逃窜中，大概这辈子都不可能被找到了。你啊，好好养病就好了哦。你的终身制合同玛丽都准备好了呢。”

 

“......这种合同也亏她想得出来。”

 

“毕竟是阿尼姆斯菲亚家的人嘛，”达芬奇好心地提醒道，“你昏迷的时候，可是连手印都被盖完了哦。”

 

“诶诶诶！！！！！！”

 

 

 

新诊所完工那天，就连奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什都从环游世界重燃爱火的蜜月之旅中赶了回来。这两位土豪不仅送了送上午一直放到晚上的礼花，还特意送了咕哒子一面锦旗。

 

那时的迦勒底众正沉浸在离开终于搬离了出租房的欣喜之中，并没注意到黄金夫夫在与罗曼争执所罗门的归属问题后，又差点和印度夫夫大干一场——不，其实也就只有奥兹曼迪亚斯和阿周那看上去剑拔弩张罢了。

 

在盖提亚的事件之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯又在原来的地方重新盖了房子。这次，夫夫二人没有采用摩西或是埃梅洛伊推荐的设计师，而是满世界跑地寻找合心意的家具与装饰。

 

另一件皆大欢喜的事，就是埃梅洛伊终于答应了伊斯坎达尔的求婚。整个乌鲁克和拉美西斯上下一片欢腾，甚至纷纷猜测说不定哪一天就会爆出摩西和恩奇都在一起的消息。然而当事人表示这纯属无稽之谈。

 

 

 

所有的接诊都是从正式开业的第二天恢复正常。

 

可在此之前，因为顺利解决奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什这对超高难度案例的咕哒子，就坐上了迦勒底的第一把交椅。那对仅次于黄金夫夫的印度夫夫，便成了她负责接待的对象。

 

此刻，咕哒子穿上西装，把头发扎成利落的马尾，正有条不紊地盯着手中的资料。

 

很明显，他们并不是一对普通的夫夫。早前被科普过的咕哒子不难猜到，这两个人应该就是被称为印度双子星的天才杀手。女孩不由得在心底感慨，经过了吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯的洗礼后，单纯是杀手什么的似乎都变得和蔼可亲了起来呢。

 

坐在对面的迦尔纳银发乱翘，看上去完全是一副还没睡醒的样子。他的丈夫则抱着手臂，一副戒备的姿态。

 

很显然，阿周那并不信任眼前这个年轻过头的医生。刚才进来送茶和资料的粉发少女看上去都比她要靠谱。他想给迦尔纳打个眼色，可对方根本就是马上要睡着的样子。冷汗顺着阿周那的额头往下淌，他死死地盯着医生身侧挂着的锦旗——

 

****坑蒙拐骗迦勒底，有病瞎治咕哒子。** **

 

这怎么看都很有问题吧？！

 

 

 

正在前台摆弄的电脑的罗曼，忽然就感觉到光线似乎都被挡住了。

 

他抬起头，一位身形异常高大的男士就站在他面前。男人紫色的头发一半全部耙到脑后，另一半则随意扒到一边。他虽扳着一张脸，却显得英气十足。西服笔挺，口袋里的方巾十分讲究。罗曼的大脑当机了一秒，猛地想起这人是玛修的爸爸。

 

腾地从椅子上站起，医生露出微笑：“你好，兰斯洛特先生，我这就去叫玛修！”

 

“不，”这个向来从容的男人竟然显得有些窘迫，“其实我这次来......”

 

“原来你的女儿在这里工作吗，兰斯？”一把清丽但又有力的女声从兰斯洛特身后传来，“怎么不说一声呢？”

 

一位金发女性从兰斯洛特身后走了出来，因为后者过人的身高，这位高挑的女性竟然完全被挡住了。罗曼心里咯噔了一下，他可从未听玛修提起过妈妈。

 

“大概就是这样才更不想让玛修知道吧。”

 

罗曼瞪大眼睛看着另一位男性从兰斯洛特身后走出——不是，这到底藏了多少人？这个男人一头金发十分闪耀，蓝色的西装与他的眼睛非常相配。如果说兰斯洛特是清冷的月光，那么眼前这个人就连说话声音都能让人联想到温暖的太阳。一时之间，就连罗曼这个外人都觉得站在一起的两人十分相配。

 

女人咳嗽了一下，看了眼罗曼的胸牌：“我名为阿尔托莉雅，罗曼医生。要看病的是这两位，我只是作为上司硬把他们绑来而已。”

 

医生瞬间有些同情在场的两位男性，尤其是眼前的阿尔托莉雅看上去比玛丽还不好惹。

 

“兰斯洛特他啊，很想知道一把年纪怎么才能向自己的女儿出柜呢。”

 

“诶诶诶？？？！！！！！”

 

 

 

就在迦尔纳觉得大概过了一个世纪之后，咕哒子终于放下了手中的资料。

 

她重新推了下眼镜，坐直身体，一派严肃的姿态。这下子，就连迦尔纳也微微清醒了几分。而阿周那，更是瞪大眼睛严阵以待。

 

“我看过二位的病历，似乎已经尝试了所有可行的办法。也许这个方法在你们听起来或许有些不可思议，但是这也许是最好的办法了。根据我在上一个案例中总结到的经验，”咕哒子停顿了一下，“你们要不要试着杀死对方呢？”

 

阿周那转向自己的丈夫：“杀死......”

 

“......对方吗？”

 

迦尔纳这次完全睁开了眼睛。

 

“没错，”咕哒子点点头，“对于你们这样的特殊群体，试着杀死对方，也许是重燃爱火的最好方法呢。”

 

 

 

“阿嚏！”

 

远在热带海岛的奥兹曼迪亚斯猛地打了个喷嚏，他看向躺在身边的吉尔伽美什：“黄金的，你刚才不会是在心里说了我坏话吧？”

 

“啊？”吉尔伽美什拉下墨镜，一脸莫名其妙地看向自己的丈夫，“你在发什么神经啊，太阳的？你......阿嚏！说坏话的人是你吧！”

 

“嘛，”奥兹曼迪亚斯从躺椅上倾身俯上去，“互相传染一下就好了。”

 

“才不会好......唔......”

 

 

 

                                                           ——END——

 


End file.
